


Watch Me Impress You

by DAYDREAMNEOS



Series: This is our time to shine [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Excessive Drinking, Family Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Parents, Past Drug Use, Polyamory, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYDREAMNEOS/pseuds/DAYDREAMNEOS
Summary: Two young kids grow up together meeting their other half along the way
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Nakamoto Yuta/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Nakamoto Yuta/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Series: This is our time to shine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049144
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Playground kings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This this Annie, the other creator other than yunve, and this is my YuXiaoHen soulmate au! I know that the tags look quite extreme but trust me it isn't as bad as you think but there will be sensitive topics that'll be mentioned so please watch out for those! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

_"Junie, are you excited to see Yuyu?" Said Taeil, Xiaojun's adoptive mother, while he ties the small brunette's shoes into a knot as he got up from his position to hand Xiaojun his backpack "Yeah! Me and him will become the kings of the playground today and we'll rule the whole park together!" Xiaojun said as he jumps into his Father's arms, Winwin, Taeil chuckles at his cuteness as he places a kiss onto both of their cheeks "Good attitude, Bud" Winwin said while grabbing the car keys and then placing a kiss onto the corner of Taeil's lips making Xiaojun squeal._

_\--_

_"Be a good boy at school okay, Junie? Don't make us sad" Winwin said with a pout as he watches his son close the car door with a bright smile and a small nod "I won't Dada! I never want to hurt you and Mommy!" Xiaojun said as he blew a kiss at his Father before running away and towards the crowd of children, Winwin smiles at himself as he rolls up the window then proceeding to drive away._

_"Hey, Xiaojun! You look so cool!" Said a girl with a pink flower dress and pigtails swishing through the wind, Xiaojun blushes slightly as he compliments her back making her run away to her friend and probably tell them a cool guy told her that she was pretty which made Xiaojun quite flustered when they saw them glancing at him. When they got inside their classrooms and sat down at their desks, Xiaojun saw Yuta, his best friend ever since kindergarten days, walk in with a wide smile and his clothes all matched like usual._

_"Hey, Yuyu!" Xiaojun said getting up from his seat to run up to the ginger haired boy who just sat down in his seat, flinching at the sudden hug from the brunette "Oh hey, Dejunnie! You're excited today, what's up?" Yuta said placing his pencil case onto his desk then looking up at the boy from his eat to see him pouting "Aren't we claiming the park today?" Yuta blinks at the realization that it was today that they'll do it today "Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot, and yes of course we'll claim it today! Me and you will rule the whole park!"_

_"You? Two losers? Rule the whole park? Don't make us laugh! We'll beat you to it!" Said a boy with slick back hair and baggy jeans alongside an oversized tee with the words quoting 'GIRLS DROOL, BOYS RULE' with all the letters colored in rainbows, the group behind laughed making everyone in the class stare at them with disgusted eyes and scoffs from the girls behind the window then continuing to mind their business. Yuta looks at Xiaojun for a second before standing up and glaring at the group of punks as they continue to make fun of them, Xiaojun looks up at Yuta worriedly as he hid behind the older boy who was already forming his fists making his knuckles turn white seemingly like the Japanese boy will punch him._

_Xiaojun wants to stop him but he was too afraid, he wasn't scared of him or anything but he was scared that the group will laugh at him for being weak and he doesn't want them to take advantage of Yuta, "Okay class! Sit down and settle down!" Said the teacher causing the troublemakers groan as they glared at both of them as they took their seats alongside Xiaojun who was still worried._

_"Okay roll call!"_

_The teacher begins calling out names one by one, all the present students said 'here!' some were joking around and saying 'here' for the students that weren't present that made the teacher irritated but kept their cool_

_"Dong Xiao De Jun?"_

_Xiaojun raises his hand as he says 'here!' loud and clear making Yuta turn his head nodding his head at him causing him to smile back, the punks behind Yuta 'ews' at the sight but was shushed by the teacher._

_\--_

_After the boring hours of class it was finally recess which means him and Yuta will claim the park, when the teachers said it's time to go Yuta immediately runs out of the exist as he raced the two boys to the park leaving behind Xiaojun as he ran by himself, some kids behind him laughed at how slow he was but he ignored them since he already knew that Yuta made....._

_…_ _it?_

_Xiaojun's stops in front of the plastic castle looking up to see the punks on the top and Yuta, who was beaten to the ground violently causing Xiaojun to cry out and run towards the wounded boy, some other girls ran up as well as they 'purposely' pushed away Xiaojun just to be noticed by Yuta, not to mention that Yuta was basically a popluar guy in the school only because he's cool and he's Japanese._

_When Xiaojun was pushed he felt himself get a sudden tingle in his stomach, his heart hammering in his chest as he saw Yuta with a black eye and the girls telling him lies about Xiaojun which he definitely heard even from afar causing Xiaojun to protest._

_Xiaojun had to stand up for himself in this situation because he couldn't let three petty girls break his friendship with Yuta "That's not true! Stop making lies! You clearly only want him to notice you, he wouldn't believe a single word out of your dirty mouth!" the three girls gasps at the sudden yelling from the small boy who looked timid but instead he was a tough boy which Yuta likes._

_The Japanese boy smiles as he pushed away the girls then attaching himself beside Xiaojun, the three girls scoffed at the sight as they walked away like nothing had happened, then a teacher towards the two with a walkie-talkie it was sudden but Yuta seems like he was fine with going back inside but before he went with the teacher he asked her if Xiaojun could tag along so the teacher nodded, bringing both of them inside._

\--

_"Are you okay, Yuyu?" Xiaojun asked breaking the silence between them, Yuta sits up from the nurses bed as he removes the icepack, gently touching his bruised eye making Xiaojun squeal at the sudden movement, Yuta looks at Xiaojun as he cracks a laugh at the cuteness the brunette boy let out "I'm okay, Dejunnie, as long as I'm with you, I'll be okay" Yuta said pulling Xiaojun into his arms causing the younger boy to choke out a sob then wrapping his arms around Yuta's torso._

_\--_

_"How was your day, Junnie, did you rule the park?" Asked Taeil who was back in the kitchen helping out Winwin who had almost burned down the whole house, Xiaojun slumps then pouting causing the married couple to stop their movements and stopped the stove, they both looked at each other before walking towards their pouting son._

_"Mommy, what does 'ruling my heart means?" Taeil gasps at the sudden words that came out of his sons mouth, Winwin lets out a small giggle as he sat beside his son pulling Taeil onto the other side, Taeil was honestly speechless, someone had already claimed his baby boy's heart at such a young age._

_"Oh honey... who told you that?"  
"Yuyu! He said _

_'Ruling the park is nothing to me since you already ruled my heart' "_

_The couple laughed together causing the small brunette to let out confuse noises "Don't worry about it, Junie, you're too young"_

_\--_

-Xiaojun's middle school mind-

Too young they said, too young?! Oh I was definitely a stupid kid back then, if only I knew but the real question is, why doesn't he like me? He's not even gay, right? RIGHT?!

\- End of mind -

_Today is the first day of middle school, Xiaojun felt confident in how he looked, he actually looked quite decent in his opinion,_

_An oversized blue hoodie over light denim jeans alongside white nike air forces and his basic black backpack that he probably found in his parents' closet but that doesn't matter, what matters is that his hair is now blonde since Yuta suggests it, he knew better to not trust Yuta with his hair roots but he did anyways which wasn't a good idea at all since the pigment was too bright making his hair look like cheese strings or fries but he had to accept it and hope for the best._

_\--_

_It wasn't the best, everyone stared at him like there was a bird on his head, but no, it was just his hair color, god he hopes that Yuta changed his hair color as well._

_Again no, his hair was still a ginger color "Hey, Dejunnie, like the hair" Yuta said in a teasing matter which made Xiaojun irritated slightly "By the way, I'd like to introduce you to a new friend I made while I waited for you" Yuta said while taking out his phone from his pocket as they walked together to class "Oh?" Xiaojun asked in a curious tone, Yuta lets out a small 'mhm' as he then showed Xiaojun a picture of the new guy Yuta was talking about._

_In the picture he had jet black hair, an orange hoodie tucked into his black ripened jeans as he was leaning against a white pillar, with about a thousand likes? Xiaojun couldn't see clearly since Yuta had already turned off his phone "His name is Mark, he's from Canadian and I think you two are the same age but he's older" Xiaojun was surprised that Yuta had already knew that much from a stranger he met today but he simply ignores it until Yuta had said something perverted._

_"I want to pin him against a pillar"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_Xiaojun widens his eyes at the sudden pinning kink Yuta has which made him feel a little bit better because to be honest he wanted to be pinned as well but that's beside the point! "Woah why are you so offended? You want to be pinned as well?" Yuta asked with a filthy smirk painted across his face making Xiaojun push him away as he headed into his classroom not saying goodbye earning a whine from the older man._

_As Xiaojun walked into the classroom, he was the only one there besides another guy but he was minding his own business until a sudden burn in his tongue appeared randomly in the need to talk to him, so he did, he pulls out the chair beside the guy and sat down beside him._

_"Uh hey, I'm Dong Xiao De jun, you can call me Dejun or Xiaojun, which ever feels comfortable to you" Said Xiaojun making the guy raise his head as his eyes slightly widen "Oh! I didn't even notice you there! I'm Lee Minhyung or Mark, but I prefer to be called Mark, I'm from Canada" Xiaojun 'ohs' so this is Mark, aye? Seems like this'll be fun._

_He'll steal Mark away from Yuta!_

_"Let's friends" Xiaojun offered a hand as he patiently waits for Marks hand, the Canadian boy shook the blonde's hand as he grins "Sure! I can't believe I already have a lot of friends, first Yuta and now you! Oh wait.. do you even know Yuta?" Mark asked letting go of Xiaojun's hand to put away his headphones that were wrapped around his neck, Xiaojun smiles mischievously at another thought that popped up in his mind._

_Steal Yuta away from Mark!_

_"Of course! He's been my best friend ever since kindergarten!" Xiaojun knew he was basically bragging at that point but he couldn't help seeing others jealous, but Mark was too smart for Xiaojun's silly tricks so he plays along with his little 'game'._

_Steal Yuta away from Xiaojun._

\--

_It was recess and there was a park, both Xiaojun and Mark thought of an idea, whoever gets to the park first will have Yuta, it might seem immature but to them this is a big brain plan._

_Xiaojun runs to the park as he tries his best but sadly his legs give out quickly._

_The blonde haired boy looked up to see Mark and Yuta laughing with each other making Xiaojun feel small, left out, and definitely invisible, Xiaojun proceeds to run away from them and into a dark chocolate haired boy who caught him in his arms._

_"Hey! You okay?" Said the boy, Xiaojun nods his head as he looked up to see a handsome boy with a worried expression._

_"I'm Hendery by the way"_

_"Dong Xiao De Jun..."_

_Hot._

_Was the only thing Xiaojun though of to describe this stranger he inconveniently ran into definitely not because he saw his best friend with another boy haha._

_That'll be silly right?_

* * *


	2. Spoiled milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaojun sat alone in the park eating his rotten apple as he waits patiently for Mark, the kids at the park played tag, running around making Xiaojun flinch every time they get close. As looked down at his shoes with smudged marker all over his soles, he looks up at the sudden shadow that blocked his view of the sun, he smiles tiredly when he saw, Mark, standing in front of him with his bike.   
> "Hey, Xiaojun, you ready?" 
> 
> "Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I decided to change the whole concept, so Hendery won't be the third person to join their relationships instead it'll be Mark because I had this feeling that Mark should be included since the 'On Time' fic included him and I think he'll be an important role in the storyline so I'll be fixing the tags soon and maybe change the ending bonus in my last fic i made. But the storyline is still the same just not in the present but I'll leave that be and let you all figure it out soon enough;)!  
> BTW   
> This is kinda beta read but there might be grammar errors and this chapter will be mentioning family problems but too bad angst

* * *

_"He's in middle school, he's too young, Taeil!" Winwin said as his voice echoes through the house waking up Xiaojun who wasn't really sleeping but more like he already heard everything, he wanted to cry under his sheets and forget about this night._

_"I'm sorry, Sicheng, but we have to tell him"_

_"Taeil, can't we wait?"_

_"It's... "_

_They stopped as soon as they heard the door creak open revealing Xiaojun wrapped in his blanket and puffy eyes which is from crying, Taeil was the first one to notice as he ran up the stairs to embrace his son with his eyes filling in his vision, Winwin followed Taeil pulling them both into a tight hug as they tried to calm down the small blonde but instead all of them cried together in each others arms._

_After hours of explaining, Xiaojun finally knew what was happening in a clear mindset._

_"So.. my real mom divorced Dada and you're just my step mommy?" Xiaojun asked still having a timid voice, it was hard to confirm it since Winwin felt the same pain as Xiaojun right now, Taeil doesn't know what to say but nod earning a whimper from their son "I don't care.. I still consider you as my real mommy, real or not I still love you" Xiaojun replies making Taeil choke out a sob before crying into his sons embrace, Winwin just sat there._

_Winwin never told Xiaojun a lot about the past because it was too hard for him to even mention his previous wife, it was unbelievable but he was grateful for Taeil to be there for Xiaojun and reached out to Winwin when he needed someone the most, and maybe just maybe Xiaojun is grateful as well even if they weren't biologically son and mother._

_They all ended up cuddling each other in the master bedroom that night._

_\--_

_"Bye Mommy! Bye Dada!" Xiaojun said waving to them as they watch him running towards the yellow school bus that stopped across their neighborhood, the couple looked at each other before saying their goodbyes to their son in return._

_When Xiaojun sat down beside Yangyang, a violinist in his band class, who looked like he hasn't slept in days with the darkened eye bangs making it almost look like the grunge "Hey, Yangs, you looked like you haven't slept in days, what happened?" Xiaojun asked not knowing that Yangyang had already fell asleep._

_"Oh.. are you doing this to not talk to me? Or are you generally sleeping..?" Xiaojun asked again which is stupid because he already knew that Yangyang was tired but maybe Xiaojun needed to talk to someone._

_There's 3 options to solving this;_

_1\. Wake up Yangyang and force him to talk to him_

_2\. Talk to himself or talk to the others around but since Xiaojun is an introvert this option is useless_

_3\. Sleep as well and not talk to Mark who's literally behind them_

_As much as Xiaojun hates talking with others he had no other option, since he wanted to change himself, yeah?_

_So he turn around and faced Mark who looked straight at him when he met his face, it was awkward at first but Xiaojun can't help but turn away and faced the grey bus seats once again, Xiaojun doesn't know what's wrong with him but he wants to see, Yuta, sadly he doesn't take the bus since his house is close to the middle school and he recently moved in so Xiaojun couldn't visit him like usual._

_Xiaojun felt like he was taking pathways that'll always end up him and Yuta in different terms, Xiaojun had never thought of moving on from Yuta, he envy Mark, he was lucky that Yuta likes him as a crush and not a best friend which Xiaojun has been in that zone for years now and he still hid himself from the shadows. He wishes that Yuta will never find out that Xiaojun likes him or else he'll die in a hole. Xiaojun believes that Yuta might like him too but recently Yuta has been too cocky and seems like he's like a playboy? But Xiaojun doesn't think Yuta will become a playboy so young in his life right?_

_\--_

_WRONG!_

_Yuta is totally an asshole now he just pushed Xiaojun out the way and ignored him like he was one of the nerd in the school, it made Xiaojun's blood boil with rage, he thought to himself._

_-_ How dare him think that way to me?! And even has the audacity to go to a total stranger that he met weeks ago and push his years of best friend?! What a douchebag! -

_But Xiaojun knows that Yuta will regret his actions when he realizes that he pushed away his only best friend._

_No, Yuta will now consider Mark as his best friend and not Xiaojun maybe he was jealous?_

_No way_

\--

_When Xiaojun saw Yuta with his 'gang' he completely walked passed them minding his own business, however, it seems like he was eavesdropping in their conversation but he wasn't surprised that it was about nerds which was probably him._

_He needed someone to cry to asap, he couldn't handle the betrayal, this situation was so early in his life it'll definitely leave a scar in his heart so he needed someone to heal it for him. Luckily Hendery was there to heal it for him._

_"Hey, Xiaojunie, are you okay?" Asked Hendery as they both walk together to class "Can we hang out after school?" XIaojun completely ignores his question getting straight to the point, at first Xiaojun thought to himself that he shouldn't be trusting someone he barely knows but he doesn't want to disturb Yangyang since he has violin practice after school and he really needed someone even if they were a stranger._

_"I'd like to but I promised Yangyang that I'll wait for him, maybe tomorrow? Or whenever you're available?" Xiaojun nods his head slowly before running into his classroom as he tries to hold back his tears that were already overflowing on the rim of his eyes, when he arrived in his seat he tries to act casual but instead he slammed his backpack onto the ground and pushes his face against the desk, silently crying, he cups his mouth trying not to make noises when he heard other kids come inside the classroom. They didn't notice him until Mark sat down beside him creating a bunch of people whispering and giggling, Xiaojun hated it here he wanted to hide away from reality._

_"It'll be okay, Buddy" Mark said patting the blonde haired boy's back, Xiaojun grits his teeth at the sudden claim, they were NOT buddies. Not in the slightest bit, Mark proceeds to shield him with his jacket that reeks, Mark, Xiaojun slightly blushes as he tries not to squeal in embarrassment today was definitely not Xiaojun's day. "Xiaojun, let's meet after school" Mark said making Xiaojun question his sexuality, he doesn't want to but he was too curious to refuse, why was Mark suddenly being nice to him? They met each other last week and their already doing PDA in middle school. Since Xiaojun lost his voice while he was silently crying the blonde just nodded making Mark know that he was cautious of his surroundings, Mark lets out a hum of agreement as he minded his own business like nothing had happened._

_\--_

_After school Xiaojun saw Mark leanings against the gates onto the entrance, Xiaojun wants to run away but it'll be rude to run when he's already there, so he swallows his confidence and walked up to him as he tapped his shoulder catching his attention "Oh Xiaojun, you made it!" Mark said making Xiaojun's confidence smaller and smaller "Yeah.." Mark then proceeds to grab his wrist as he pulls the blonde aside him forcing Xiaojun to walk beside him which the younger felt uncomfortable since there were stares surrounding them, Mark notices so he lets go of his wrist until they turned to a sharp corner, Mark then pushes Xiaojun down onto a bench that was close to the sharp corner. Xiaojun suddenly felt his heart hammering in his chest when he looks up at the older Canadian, this was a very unusual situation but Xiaojun was too lost into Mark's darkened eyes._

_"Mark.. um are you-" Before Xiaojun had said anything he was cut of by Mark clearing his throat "Xiaojun, I'd like to talk about something that you had a misunderstanding on" Mark finally said as he sat down beside the blonde onto the right side of him, Xiaojun swallows nervously when he felt Mark's stare it made a shiver down his spine "Yes?" Xiaojun chokes out as his voice cracks, the tip of his ears turned red when he heard Mark let out a small giggle._

_"Anyways, I know that you think I'm 'stealing'" Mark air quotes "Yuta away from you but I never meant to do such things, I wanted to get closer with both of you, you may think Yuta is an asshole but no! He wanted advice from others on how to make up his mistakes, I and him honestly don't know what we did wrong so please don't cry." Xiaojun felt his heart drop in his stomach after what Mark had said he felt bad that he was overthinking situations that could be easily solved if he didn't ignore them "I'm sorry, Mark, I regret thinking like that and I forgive you both, by the way do you know where Yuta is?" Xiaojun asked, Mark nods smiling slightly "He's busy but I just want to hang out with you only." Xiaojun blushes as he became speechless._

_"Let's meet at the park in 4 o'clock?" Mark asked earning a nod from Xiaojun making the jet black hair smile grew wider, Xiaojun stares at Mark fondly with absolutely heart eyes in them but Xiaojun snaps out of it since their friends right?_

_\--_

_"Dada, I'm going to meet up with a friend and I'll probably come back in supper so tell mommy!" Xiaojun said tying up his high tops converse and grabbing his helmet alongside his mini bag that he threw over his shoulders "Okay! I'll be here! Love you!" yelled Winwin earning a door slam._

_Xiaojun unties the wire from the railing that held his bike steady as he wore the helmet as he hopped onto his blueish green bike and scurried away._

_\--_

_When he arrived to the park he ties the wire onto the railing that was close to the park he then ran to the bench waiting for Mark, as he waited he took out his phone to apologize to Yuta;_

_**🦖Jun** _

_hey yuyu im super sorry for misunderstanding the situation_

_mark told me everything and now we're in good terms so im wondering if we're as well_

_**Yuyu** _

_ure so silly dejunie_

_of course we are! im glad that you two got along_

_anyways lets all hang out in the mere future because i can smell a three way_

_**🦖Jun** _

_youre so!!!! preverted!!_

_youre like spoiled milk asdhfijo_

_**Yuyu** _

_hm??? spoiled milk?_

_**🦖Jun** _

_yeah_

_youre sour but your milky on the inside_

_**Yuyu** _

_dejunie..........._ _😳_

_**🦖Jun** _

_i gtg!! buh byee_

_Xiaojun then stuffed his phone back into his backpack ignoring the message Yuta had sent at the last minute, as he waited he_ _sat alone in the park eating his rotten apple as he waits patiently for Mark, the kids at the park played tag, running around making Xiaojun flinch every time they get close. As looked down at his shoes with smudged marker all over his soles, he looks up at the sudden shadow that blocked his view of the sun, he smiles tiredly when he saw, Mark, standing in front of him with his bike._  
 _"Hey, Xiaojun, you ready?"_

_"Yeah"_

* * *


	3. Dark Chocolate orbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Are you okay, Yuta? ” Mark asked with curiosity painted in his eyes making the older Japanese man sigh worriedly before cupping the Canadian boy's cheeks causing him to blush "Mark.. I think I like you" Yuta confesses. Mark stared deep into his eyes absorbingly losing himself in Yuta's touch, Yuta notices but he still held in his arms he then felt himself craving for his lips, the older boy then creeped his hands under Mark's shirt and--
> 
> "Yuta, Mark, I'm back!" Xiaojun said walking inside the classroom to see Mark laying down on the desk and Yuta above him with his hands somewhere that isn't suppose to be on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, there will be a lot of new characters joining inside the plot + a big love triangle or everyone is whipped for Xiaojun, i mean who isnt lol  
> Anyways, i might change the tags again .... but idk yet!! ill make a poll on my twitter so you all can decide lolll please help my ships....

* * *

_Grade 10, a Monday._

_"Junie, be a good boy today okay?" Winwin said with his arms around Taeil's shoulders as they watched their son hop onto his bike "Yeah I know! I'll see you!" Xiaojun replies as he scurried off into the sunrise._

_Xiaojun changed juristically through his middle school years and now he's a changed man, his personality and style of clothing has changed, usually he wore a hoodie or sweats right? Wrong! He borrowed his brother's clothes when he moved out so now he has a more darker concept; Stripped sweater and a black plain shirt tucked in his black jeans and a small keychain hanging from his pocket. His parents think it's too edgy but that's what Xiaojun likes, he doesn't want his old elementary school friends to look at him like what he was before he is a new person now and he's changed._

_Arriving in school he had tied his bike onto the railing in front of the school gates as he walked onto the planform he saw giants. Everyone was taller than him or at least inches taller, he felt his confidence get smaller once again, people had swallowed him up until he saw a blonde haired man running towards him, at first glance he thought it was Yuta but it wasn't, it was Hendery instead. "Hey, Xiaojun! Wow, you look so.. different!" Hendery hesitated at first making Xiaojun doubt his words but he ignored it "Where's Yangs?" Xiaojun then asked as both of them walked inside the school seeing a bunch of people surrounding 1 person in the hallway to their right "Oh he said he'll be late to school since he woke up early, aren't you in our group chat?" Hendery asked making Xiaojun shake his head as they both headed to the crowd of people._

_Before Hendery could ask anything the crowd started to move alongside the person in the center, since Xiaojun is short he couldn't see much of what was happening and since Hendery is tall he can see everything which made Xiaojun whine at the thought but good thing it was too loud for anyone to notice. Xiaojun then turns around to see himself get body_ _slammed onto the cold floor causing everyone around them asked if he was okay, he nods until a heavy body fell on top of him making him groan in agony, god, he was in pain, he felt like his ankle was twisting and turning, he wanted to push this person off of him but they wouldn't budge making Hendery yell at them._

 _Xiaojun doesn't know what was going on,_ why were there suddenly screaming and yelling? _Xiaojun thought to himself, it was only the first day of coming back and there's already something wrong. Xiaojun tries to push himself upwards but ended up slamming himself back onto the ground making his breathing shake, he really wanted to go home and not be in this place, all he heard was;_

_"Get off of him!" and more yelling but he couldn't understand, since he didn't want to waste his time listening he decides to close his eyes ignoring everything surrounding him._

_\--_

_Xiaojun wakes up in a bed that smelt like a medical office, as he got up from his resting zone he saw Yuta, standing by the door as he was talking to someone, but was that really him? He looked so different with his raven black hair and he had gotten taller throughout the years which made him feel much smaller once again, when he saw him hugging someone Yuta quickly turns around to jog towards the Chinese boy who was sitting patiently waiting for him._

_"Hey, Dejunie, sorry for not coming as soon as possible, I was just talking with Mark, oh yeah by the way he was here earlier but he had to go to class" Yuta said while sitting down onto the chair beside Xiaojun who just nodded intertwining his fingers with Yuta's when he had offered him his "What about you then? Just gonna skip in your second day?" Yuta chuckles at Xiaojun's comment knowing that he was being sarcastic since he was a Sophomore. "Dejunie, I'm always here for you, remember that you ruled my heart back in elementary" Yuta winks causing Xiaojun to scoff but then cracking a smile "Yeah but you may have changed your feelings throughout the years" Yuta frowns at that, they both were just confused in the end._

_After moments of talking Xiaojun felt better enough to come to class alongside Yuta, Xiaojun was lucky to have the same class as Yuta not like those other years of being separated now he's finally with Yuta, for only one period._

_"What happened earlier?" Xiaojun asked placing his binders and books onto his desk across Yuta who was listening to music, perhaps? The Japanese Sophomore glances at the dark chocolate haired Freshman "Oh, a senior fell on top of you and if you're curious who was on top of you" Yuta said seemingly like Xiaojun was about to ask him but good thing one thing was answered but he was still curious on how Yuta knew where or how he was there but then again Yuta is quite popular in the school since he looks majestically unreal._

_"How did you know?" Xiaojun asked and Yuta replies with the most stupidest answer ever "I always know"_

_"Hey! Be more specific!" Xiaojun yells at him as he gave him a good old smack on the arm, Yuta responses with a dramatic gasp "Ow..! Dejunie is so mean" at this point Xiaojun knows that Yuta is 100% messing with him so he snaps back at him by throwing his pencil shreds onto Yuta's desk making him pout._

_\--_

_After class, Yuta and Xiaojun has been together the whole day , Xiaojun has the luckiest schedule for having all his classes with the Sophomore but sometimes the Freshman feels selfish for hogging Yuta all to himself but then again he had a small crush on him, sadly Yuta doesn't know, yet._

_Xiaojun thinks to himself when they arrived at the cafeteria as they sat down alongside other grades,_ I wonder if Yuta is also grateful for having me as his classmate for today or at least relieved he isn't with those sweaty Seniors that probably jerk of in the washrooms, _Xiaojun shook his head at the dirty thoughts but ended up cracking a laugh making the Juniors in the table glance him, he didn't mind the Juniors in the schools since they aren't as bad as the Seniors in the school. How does Xiaojun know about their secrets you may ask, well he does have a Sophomore bestie that goes there so he gets every scandal from him._

_When Yuta returns to the table with a tray of food Xiaojun scoots over to edge to make room for the Sophomore as he watches him take his seat, as soon as he sat down the Juniors instantly shuts their mouths when they looked up at someone who was defiantly behind them, Xiaojun didn't waste time so he turned around to see another handsome man standing behind Yuta who didn't mind turning around but he does feel their presence when he held onto the juice box, squeezing it too tight causing juice to squirt out slightly out of the clear straw. Xiaojun felt himself choking onto the intense air surrounding them, he doesn't even know who this guy is but he's somehow choking Xiaojun with only his presence, Yuta then notices Xiaojun staring at the figure behind him so he quickly wraps his arm around the Freshman's shoulder making Xiaojun flinch then getting the hint that he shouldn't stare so he turns head back to his food until he heard the figure speak._

_"Good to see you, Nakamoto, you haven't changed a bit I must say" his tone was deep and husky sending shivers up Xiaojun's spine, he then heard other Seniors surrounding them laugh then silence, only forks and spoons clacking onto the trays were heard, Xiaojun could feel all the stares at them when he suddenly felt Yuta shift making space for the person, Xiaojun knew that Yuta will nag at him for staring but he couldn't help but.. stare._

_Slick back bronze hair, collarbone showing, white V shaped cuffed tee shirt, black ripped jeans, perfectly toned skin, pink plumed lips, and dark chocolate covered eyes that shines when the light reflects onto them. He looked like a prince, Xiaojun could stare at him all day but Yuta was literally beside him and in the middle of both them so it must be awkward for him._

_The prince like student catches his stare when he turned his head towards Xiaojun making the brunette blush from the tips of his ears, Yuta ignores them as he minds his own business, the student across them smiles showing off his dimples which made Xiaojun fall in love even more until he spoke making Xiaojun's heart explode, "Greetings Freshman! I'm Jeong Yuno but you can call me Jaehyun, I'm the head of the Leadership club so if you need help with anything the room is just down the hallway to the left" Xiaojun widens if eyes slightly at the fact that this person was a higher rank than Yuta or overall everyone at this table "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I'm a Senior, you might be confused since Yuta is older than me but he did something illegal during his Junior years so he had to be held-" before Jaehyun had said anything Yuta stood up as he pours the rest of his juice box onto the Senior's head causing everyone to gasp especially Xiaojun who had stood up and pushed Yuta away to check if Jaehyun was okay._

_"Dejun, move!" Yuta said in a harsh tone causing Xiaojun to look at him, terrified, "Please don't think I'm the bad guy in this.." Yuta said breaking the silence between them, Xiaojun felt guilty for pushing him away but Xiaojun needed to stand up for someone that literally did nothing, but Xiaojun doesn't know that yet._

_"How.. how am I suppose to trust you if you did this to him? I want to know the truth, Yuta, not the lie." Xiaojun replies as he guides Jaehyun out of the cafeteria leaving Yuta speechless and everyone else._

_\--_

_"Thank you, Dong Xiao" Jaehyun said rustling the towel into his hair once more, Xiaojun smiles weakly before giving Jaehyun a bottle of water "You're welcome, Jaehyun, but how do you know my full name?" Xiaojun asked making Jaehyun laugh at the question causing the brunette to blush in embarrassment, Jaehyun places his hands onto Xiaojun's when he takes the water bottle feeling the older's hands cold "I know everyone that comes inside the school and who goes out, since you're new I'll remember you better and you're cute so it's a plus for my memory." It was cheesy but Xiaojun still blushes, how could Xiaojun fall for everyone in the school? He doesn't know but he wants to know._

_"Dong Xiao, would you like to become friends? I want to get closer with you" Jaehyun asked as he uncaps the water bottle to drink out of it, Xiaojun stares at his throat when the water goes down it, he felt his throat get dry in an instance but then snaps out of it then he goes back at Jaehyun, hoping he didn't see his wandering eyes, but he didn't. "Sure, lets hangout in the weekends then?" Xiaojun's answer was delayed but Jaehyun still took it "Great! There's a Christmas carnival on December 20 and I was planning to go there with my friends but they were busy so I'm happy I met you today to discuss this but only if you're available for that" Jaehyun said, dimples showing once again but Xiaojun could hear the joy in his tone of voice, it was higher than his deep tone which Xiaojun likes a lot._

_"I'm free! Can't wait to hangout with you!" Xiaojun replies with a smile causing the Senior to stop and stare at him, Xiaojun then giggles at the sudden excitement hearing Jaehyun murmur 'Cute' which made Xiaojun a bit flustered but it goes away with the joy overflowing him "It'll be like a date" said Jaehyun making the conversation awkward once again,_ Wow Jaehyun knows how to make conversation 1-100% awkward, _Xiaojun thought at loud making Jaehyun chuckle loudly "I'm joking, Dong Xiao, I know you like Yuta, I won't snitch" Jaehyun winks before getting up to stretch then waving him goodbye as he slips out of the medical room, Xiaojun was left alone in there as he thought about what Jaehyun had said._

How the hell does he know I like Yuta?! Was I really that obvious..?? I hate to admit it but I kind of like you too, Jeong Yuno, only if you notice it like how you notice my feelings for Yuta! _Xiaojun usually doesn't overthink but in this situation he couldn't help himself but think about it all day and another thing is that he hasn't seen Yuta all day either, maybe he was sent to the office? Or maybe hiding inside the washroom? But whatever is the reason for him to hide from Xiaojun makes the Freshmen worried, not until Mark runs into the medical room making Xiaojun look up to him like a puppy._

_"Oh, Xiaojun! Why are you here? Are you okay?" Mark asked as he opens the door behind him slightly making sure nobody peeks in when they're talking to make Xiaojun feel more comfortable "I'm okay.. just need a time on my own from everyone" Xiaojun lies, but Mark believes him with his fainted smile. Xiaojun hates to lie especially to someone he's been so close to but he had to lie in this because what if Mark tells him bad stuff about Jaehyun? Then again he doesn't know who to believe but to believe his guts._

_Highschool is the worst._

_"So, why are you here?" Xiaojun asks making Mark remember why exactly he's here for "Oh! Yuta hit his head onto a pillar so he needed ice" Mark replies, XIaojun figures he wasn't surprised at all but since he wanted to go to Yuta to apologize he had to offer to come with Mark "Oh I can bring him water" Xiaojun said as he stood up slightly looking up at Mark even though they were slightly the same height "Great! We're in my classroom, since I have gym everyone is outside so it's empty don't worry for being too loud" Mark said grabbing onto the ice pack as he ran down the hallway, even if Xiaojun is new he knows some of the paths inside the school so he had no trouble finding them._

_When he grabs three water bottles for him, Mark, and Yuta he ran out of the medical room, closing the door behind him._

_\--_

_“ Are you okay, Yuta? ” Mark asked with curiosity painted in his eyes making the older Japanese man sigh worriedly before cupping the Canadian boy's cheeks causing him to blush "Mark.. I think I like you" Yuta confesses. Mark stared deep into his eyes absorbingly losing himself in Yuta's touch, Yuta notices but he still held in his arms he then felt himself craving for his lips, the older boy then creeped his hands under Mark's shirt and--_

_"Yuta, Mark, I'm back!" Xiaojun said walking inside the classroom to see Mark laying down on the desk and Yuta above him with his hands somewhere that isn't suppose to be on._

_Xiaojun backs away slowly as he ran away dropping the water bottles onto the ground making both of the 'couple' turn their heads, Xiaojun could hear Mark's voice echo from the hallways but he didn't stop running until he ran outside in the rain, he didn't care if he was drenched in water he only wanted to go home._

_Until an arm pulled him from escaping, the pull was hard as he lets go of his bike letting it slam onto the ground, as he was pulled back he couldn't keep his balance causing him to fall on top of the person that pulled him back. He squeezes his eyes shut refusing to even look at whoever he landed on top of, until their voice soothes his stress._

_"Dong Xiao, are you okay?! What are you doing out here?!"_

_It was Jaehyun, he could instantly feel his tears rolling down his tears when he opens them to see Jaehyun with a concerned look written all over his face,_

_"Jae..hyun.. they.. they.." Xiaojun stutters at first causing Jaehyun to pull him into his chest as he held him in his arms_

_"It's so hard, Jaehyun.. it's so hard to love someone that loves someone else"_

_Xiaojun felt his heart drop in an instance when he had said that until he heart Jaehyun's heart beating faster than lighting, Jaehyun looks up at the sky as he breathes heavily, he then squeezes his grip as he tries to process Xiaojun's feelings._

_Even if Jaehyun just met Xiaojun, in Jaehyun's eyes, he met Xiaojun long ago._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im literally here for JaeXiao anywayssss there will probably be a YuXiao moment on the next chapter so watch out! ;)))


	4. Pumpkin Pie with an extra pinch of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks for inviting my family to this family dinner, Jaehyun" Xiaojun sat while plopping his shoes beside Jaehyun's as he was guided to the living room where his siblings are, Xiaojun felt nervous at first but he wanted to make a good appearance for himself.  
> "You're always welcome to visit any time, Dong Xiao" Jaehyun replies as he guides the Freshmen's parents to the dinner table where his parents and older siblings were gathered, when everyone was settled Xiaojun decides to sit beside Jaehyun's younger brother, he felt so welcomed when he entered the house until he a small gasp from the sibling beside him. Xiaojun turns his head to see someone too familiar.  
> "Mark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, im sorry that these chapters seem rushed im just trying to figure out how I'll add more spice into this storyline since i think its too bland and since im a whim atm i think the story is not gonna make much sense in the future ;(  
> Anyways I'll try planning in the mere future but for now i cant since school is onto me lol

* * *

_"Good morning, Junie" Winwin said handing his son a cup of warm milk, the brunette takes the cup while taking the toast from the counter as he sat down in front of his father, blowing away the steam then taking a small sip from it._

_It was a peaceful long weekend since Christmas is around the corner and ever since that incident, Jaehyun and Xiaojun has been texting each other a lot lately making Xiaojun forget about the beef he had between Yuta and Mark but sometimes Yuta would text him in the middle of the night making Xiaojun block him but good thing he doesn't have Mark's number anymore since he has a new phone now or he's too timid to ask for his number again so he just didn't bother anymore because he has better friends now, Hendery, Yangyang, and Jaehyun. He's grateful but he still felt something was missing, he wanted to tell his parents on what had happened a few days ago but then again he'll forget about it sooner or later, right?_

_Right, Xiaojun, right._

_\--_

_🦖 **Jun** _

_good morning, jaehyun did you eat? :)_

**_Dimples uwu_ **

_I did \ **Dimples uwu** attached 1 picture \_

_eggs and bacon, a classic breakfast what abt u?_

_🦖 **Jun** _

_that looks so good!! :O_

_i had butter and toast, sadly my mom wasnt here today and my dad is bad at cooking so i had to eat bread TT_

**_Dimples uwu_ **

_cute_

_anyways i wanted to ask if you were free today because today has lots of sun_

_🦖 **Jun** _

_oh yeah! My dad has work in the afternoon so i can come, should i send you my address or i should go there?_

**_Dimples uwu_ **

_I'll go there in 3_

_🦖 **Jun** _

_okay! heres my address_

_***** **** ****_

**_Dimples uwu_ **

_thnx see u ^^_

_Xiaojun places his phone onto the nightstand beside his bed as he gets up from his bed, he proceeds to look through his closet as he thinks about what to wear, especially with the one and only Jaehyun._

_A mocha green sweater over a white collar tucked in by black jeans + his classically high top converse he wore ever since middle school_

_Since his outfit is more of a casual concept rather than his big brother's clothes, all black, not a single color._

_\--_

_"You look good today, Dong Xiao" Jaehyun said while he unwraps the bagel as he spreads cream onto it,_ Shouldn't I say that to you? I mean you look everyday!, _Xiaojun thought to himself but wanting to tell that to Jaehyun and since Xiaojun is the biggest introvert he can never "Thanks.. you too" Jaehyun smiles barely showing his dimples but it's still there just not as noticeable, Xiaojun now feels awkward. For some reason he wants to die in a hole once again, he always felt like that in any situation whether it's Yuta or Hendery he always felt like that, stranger or not Xiaojun wants to curl up into a ball and - cry._

_"Are you not enjoying this date, Dong Xiao?" Jaehyun said breaking the silence which made Xiaojun hold his breath for a moment before realizing that Jaehyun had said 'date' "Date?" Xiaojun murmurs underneath his breath trying so hard for Jaehyun to not notice but since Jaehyun's ear senses are like wolves he heard that loud and clear "Yeah, date, what else will it be? Silly, Dong Xiao" Xiaojun blushes in embarrassment from what the Prince-looking teenager said, it took several minutes for Xiaojun to cool himself down which made the 'date' 10x awkward, no one was talking and maybe just maybe Jaehyun is holding his breath too._

_"Jaehyun, have we met before?" Xiaojun asked after thinking about what to say and finally Jaehyun looks up from his phone to stare at Xiaojun, Xiaojun then turns his head to stare at Jaehyun, determined to know the answer "Yeah" Jaehyun simply replies making Xiaojun rethink his question, he never expected Jaehyun to give him such a simple answer especially when he's the one that's acting up._

_"You may not remember but I was part of your life way before high school" Jaehyun continues making Xiaojun confused more and more_

_"When your parents couldn't pick you up because they were busy so you had to walk home but it was raining so you were crying outside of your classroom? Kindergarten?" Jaehyun asked which was directly at Xiaojun even though he knew that the brunette was confused he still asked "I'm sorry.. I don't think I remember" Xiaojun felt bad for not remembering especially when Jaehyun was literally in front of him but it wasn't his fault for not remembering, Xiaojun then slowly nods his head signaling Jaehyun to continue._

_"I caught you running into the rain, it looked like you were struggling to run in such a bad condition so I pulled you into my arms then I dragged you inside the school, I called my parents to pick us up and you stayed in my house for a while, after that while we called your parents that you were here safe, they picked you up and that was the last time I saw you" Jaehyun finishes as he took a sip of his drink._

_"Were you important to me, somehow? Because it's all a blur" Xiaojun replies making Jaehyun smile weakly, he felt his heart throb when Jaehyun stayed quiet he rarely does that when asked a question he usually answers like lighting but now he's quiet, not even looking at Xiaojun anymore, his phone faced down not itching to pick it up but instead he looked out the window as it pours._

_It's been raining lately._

_\--_

_Flashback -_

"Good bye children!" Said the young teacher as she gave each of her students a star shaped sticker with the words bolded **AWESOME JOB!** with a different color smiley face, Xiaojun was the next person in the line, the teacher smiles brightly as he stuck the sticker above his heart "You did very good today, Dejun! Keep up the great work!" Xiaojun nods as he ran towards the door but before he could reach it he was pulled back by another kid who was slightly taller, Yuta, his best friend! "Dejunie, you forgot my hug..!" Yuta said whining when Xiaojun tries to wiggle out of his grasp, Xiaojun protests when he heard the teacher giggle behind them "Okay you two, you have to go home before the storm gets worse! By the way, Dejun, your parents said that they couldn't pick you up so you have to walk home" When the teacher had said that Xiaojun suddenly felt himself tremble in Yuta's arms trying to signal him to keep hugging him when if arms unwraps "But Miss! Dejunie will get a cold!" Yuta replies for Xiaojun, the young boy frowns at the fact that Yuta's parents are still strict about bringing in friends inside their house even if they were like neighbors.

"It's still nice out so if he hurries then it won't rain!" The teacher said as she waves goodbye to the students when she gets to the last student of the line, Yuta frowns as he looks down at Xiaojun who looks like he'll burst into tears anytime sooner so he decides to pat his head whenever he felt the need to cry, it was comforting to Xiaojun especially when it's Yuta which made him feel slightly better but he was afraid of becoming sick or even worse, getting kidnapped! "I have to go, Dejunie, I'm sorry I had to leave earlier than usual but I'll see you at the gates tomorrow! Be safe okay? I don't want to be the only playground king when I need my other king!" Yuta said giving one last hug to Xiaojun before disappearing out the doors leaving Xiaojun sniffling and pouting, he wants to go home as well but he was afraid.

Xiaojun moves out the way when other kids walk out of the building making him feel more lonely until he saw his own brother pass by him not even acknowledging his existence causing him to pull onto his backpack, stopping his brother's steps, he looks down at his pouting little brother which made the older irritated, "What do you want, brat?" That nickname made Xiaojun feel much more weaker than he is already "Are you leaving me alone.. again?" Xiaojun asked in a timid voice causing the older to push him away as he held the door open "Yeah I am, again, tell parents that I'll be at aunties" was the last thing the older said before disappearing and was not seen since, Xiaojun quickly opens the door before it closes as he screams for his name but instead saw him running away somewhere Xiaojun will never find.

"LUCAS! COME BACK!"

Xiaojun cries out as he fell to the ground sobbing for his older brother to come back, Xiaojun doesn't know what but Lucas changed, he doesn't act like that when they were kids.. ever since their real mother disappears he had never slept over at their house only on weekends when their aunts were busy.

Xiaojun gulps in his confidence as he sprints outside when a large amount of water pours onto him, before he reaches to the gates he was pulled back and into someone's arms, he wanted to protest but this person's embrace was unfamiliar and was much more gentle than Yuta's grasp, when he was dragged back into the building he looked up to see the quiet kid in his class, Jaehyun, who was dampened by the rain as well.

"Dong Xiao, don't just run out there when it's pouring! I'll ask my parents to pick us up, okay?" Jaehyun said as he helps up Xiaojun when they both had fallen back when Jaehyun dragged him in, Xiaojun places his hand in Jaehyun's as the older pulls him back onto his feet. Even if they were strangers, Xiaojun trusts Jaehyun because he didn't leave him alone and he was a fellow classmate of his ever since kinder so he had to trust him, right?

When they arrived at Jaehyun's home it looked big from the outside but on the inside it was quite small, it was like a modern house not a castle or some sort but it could fit a bunch of people in Xiaojun's eyes, Xiaojun felt comfortable when he enters the house, it was warm and it soothes Xiaojun since he wasn't feeling cold and dampened since Jaehyun gave him clothes that didn't fit him, it was a; blue hoodie and grey sweats with a black star pattern. Xiaojun was grateful, somehow one of his classmates were comfortable enough to lend him clean clothes and a place to stay when his parents were out.

Xiaojun knew that Jaehyun's dad and his dad works together so it was easy to keep in touch with them whenever something happens to one of their children or what happens in their household, they weren't close but they have each others contact.

"Dejun, your parents will be here in 5 minutes so gather your stuff" Said Jaehyun's mom as she hands the child his stuff, he takes them and thanks her then smiles at the kindness he recived. 

After 5 minutes, Winwin rings the bell when Xiaojun was putting on his shoes, when they heard the bell Jaehyun's dad opens the door as he greets Winwin with a hug then a hug from Xiaojun who was scooped up by his Father's arms "Thank you, Jeong" Winwin said as he waves goodbye alongside Xiaojun who smiled happily when he saw Jaehyun's dimples. "Thank you, Jaehyun! I hope we meet each other again!"

Again.

_\- End of Flashback_

\--

_When they walked together back to Jaehyun's house when his parents texted him that they'll be having a family dinner with the Jeongs which made Xiaojun quite happy that he can spend more time with Jaehyun especially after remembering a bit of the past, but it was still cloudy._

_When they arrived_ _Jaehyun held the door for Xiaojun as he lets him go inside the house before him with such manners, "Thanks for inviting my family to this family dinner, Jaehyun" Xiaojun sat while plopping his shoes beside Jaehyun's as he was guided to the living room where his siblings are, Xiaojun felt nervous at first but he wanted to make a good appearance for himself._

 _  
"You're always welcome to visit any time, Dong Xiao" Jaehyun replies as he guides the Freshmen's parents to the dinner table where his parents and older siblings were gathered, when everyone was settled Xiaojun decides to sit beside Jaehyun's younger brother, he felt so welcomed when he entered the house until he a small gasp from the sibling beside him. Xiaojun turns his head to see someone too familiar.  
"Mark?" Xiaojun said in a hushed voice, he couldn't believe that Mark is Jaehyun's younger brother, there was no way that him and Mark were related right? _No way that I had a crush on BOTH of them before, when they were literally, siblings?? Does Yuta know about this since he 'likes' Mark? Well of course he does! This was a bad idea.., _Xiaojun thought to himself._

_Mark just stares at Xiaojun for a moment before blinking to stop whatever he was thinking, Xiaojun felt like he needed to run away but what Mark had said made him stay instead, "I'm so sorry, Xiaojun, I told Yuta that I didn't like him since well.. I knew you liked him and Yuta likes you too, I know it, he likes you a lot but I don't know what gotten into him.. I am so sorry, Xiaojun. I'll be honest here, I still like you ever since middle school, I liked you and I knew that you liked Yuta so I wanted to back off for years, but I couldn't help but get closer to him instead of you.." Xiaojun felt horrible for ignoring Mark for all these years he never meant to ever hurt him but how he was treated back in middle school he couldn't help but tell himself that Mark was the bad guy, instead Xiaojun was the bad buy in the story._

_"I'm sorry as well, Mark.. I have to tell you something as well" Xiaojun said shifting himself into a more comfortable spot, Mark nods signaling him to ask away._

_"I like-" Before Xiaojun could say anything Jaehyun yelled from the kitchen that dinner is ready causing Mark to rose from his seat to yell at him, however, Jaehyun just smiles showing off his dimples as if he knew what Xiaojun was gonna say and he wanted to interrupt to make Mark a whining mess._

_When they sat around the dinner table, with Jaehyun on the right side of Xiaojun and Mark on the left side, it was awkward since Xiaojun use to like both of them at one point but Xiaojun still likes-_

_"I made this pumpkin pie with all my blood, sweat, and tears especially for you, Dong Xiao" Jaehyun said as he slices a piece for Xiaojun, placing the piece onto the brunette's plate causing Mark to huff "Dude! He doesn't want your tears or whatever you put into it! It's gross" Mark then said in protest making Xiaojun chuckle alongside some of Jaehyun's other siblings who were minding their business before and their parents being in their own worlds, it was chaotic at first but Xiaojun adjusts to it very fast making everyone have a good time until Jaehyun had said something that made Xiaojun blush and Mark's head fuming._

_"I didn't just put my tears into this, I put all my love into it and he likes it"_

_"Shut up, Jaehyun!"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promised yuxiao chapter tomorrow!!! jaexiao gets me everyday hhh


	5. Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure you want this?" Xiaojun said holding onto Yuta's shoulder as he grips them tightly forcing Yuta to look at him,   
> "Yes..I want you, Dejun-ie.." Yuta stutters out when he felt Xiaojun loosen his frim grip, it wasn't for long that Xiaojun had embraced him, Yuta groans into his shoulder as he holds Xiaojun in his arms like he was holding for dear life, "Yuta.. I.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I promised YuXiao chapter!! It's almost the end aaah im so sad that I wont be writing a lot for this FINAL couple.  
>  anyways enjoy this heart felt chapter with some smut + family angst so sorry.

* * *

_Several weeks later, Mark and Xiaojun has been in good terms lately and Xiaojun finally asked for his number! It was all fun and games until Xiaojun got a text from his brother, that he'll be coming home._

_At that moment Xiaojun held in his breath for a moment before standing up in an instant, he went out his room and jogged towards his parents shared room when he arrived in front of their door he knocked once or twice wanting to be inside, when he heard Taeil's voice he instantly opens the door causing his parents to widen their eyes when they their son panting and blue._

_When Xiaojun explains it to them, Winwin bit his lip almost drawing out blood and Taeil notices it, the older held onto Winwin's hand squeezing it to assure him it'll be okay but deep inside all of them knew it wouldn't especially when, Lucas, the older brother of Xiaojun, left so early into his life. They barely talk about him in the household or even call him when their were days that they probably missed him, Xiaojun hops out of the bed as he turns towards his parents, they looked up to him "It's okay, Dada and Mommy, Big bro wouldn't leave again! I promise!"_

_It wasn't life Lucas was a criminal or something to make his whole family fear him, it was just.. when he was born Winwin was not his real father which is when his real mother left to go to that man, the real truth is that she never wanted a baby boy she wanted girls, so she payed people to get her pregnant with a baby girl, when she found out she was pregnant again she was happy until it was revealed as a boy, which was Xiaojun, this time Winwin was the real father._

_When she left she didn't take the money since the men she was with was rich and they had enough money to pay for sex toys or fancy cars, she left Winwin alone, his family was in China so they couldn't support him until he met Xiaojun's day care teacher, Moon Taeil._

_And the story continues._

_\--_

_The bell rang, it echoes through the hallways up to the top floor, Xiaojun rushes down with his parents as he opens the door revealing a wine red haired man with a gym bag and a couple of plastic bags as he was staring down at Xiaojun. The younger flashed back to that day back in kindergarten when Lucas had left him, he felt small but he was happy, at least for now._

_"Come in, Xuxi!" Taeil said taking his stuff and placing them onto the couch so he wouldn't get tired from carrying them, Lucas said nothing at first until he shot a glare at Winwin who tried smiling but couldn't hold back and sobbed._

_"How dare you not visit her?!" Lucas shouted causing Winwin to flinch, Taeil embraced him as he looked at Lucas who was fuming with anger but even a little sorrow in his eyes, Xiaojun fell silence when he witnessed that they were fighting in front of him.. like last time._

_"Who?" Taeil said for Winwin who couldn't even let out a single word accept sobs and hiccups, Lucas forms his fist, white knuckles showing, now this is where Xiaojun should stop them right?_

_"MY REAL MOTHER! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Lucas shouted back at them as he grabs onto Taeil's collar causing him to let go of Winwin and held onto Lucas' veiny arms, Winwin pushes Lucas away as he held back Taeil who looked like he was gonna punch him in the face, Xiaojun just stood there breathing heavily as he felt everything turn black slowly blocking his view of what was happening._

_Flashback -_

"Let go of me! You're not my real mother, I refuse to think you're my mom!" Lucas yelled, making Xiaojun flinch at the sight he saw through the door crease, his Aunt Mei holding back Lucas when Winwin and Taeil were hugging each other, they were scared, and so was all of them honestly. 

Xiaojun admires his big brother but seeing him like this has his heart sinking, he was scared and he wanted all of this to stop, he cried. Xiaojun turns away and crawls to the corner of his room to hug himself, he bit his shirt's collar to prevent the sobs to be heard, Xiaojun then picked up his phone from his nightstand as he dialed Yuta's number, it was midnight but he knew Yuta too well when he instantly answered the phone

"Hello? Dejunie, why are you up so late?" Yuta said with a tint of concerned in his tone, shouldn't Xiaojun ask that to him? "Yuyu, can you come to my window? I miss you.." The younger replies with his voice cracking, he could hear Yuta shift from his position and his breath hitching "Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible, wait for me" Yuta said hanging up the phone before Xiaojun could say anything. Xiaojun felt a little bit better about tonight but sadly he wouldn't be seeing his brother anytime sooner, not tomorrow, not next week or months, not years, not ever. Xiaojun knows that his Aunt Mei is protective of her family so if Lucas wants to leave she'll take him in like her own child, she wasn't a bad person but instead she was an envious person, she has her own problems but instead of keeping them to herself she spreads it onto others like wild fire. It was bad enough for her condition because she's getting old and she won't be able to take care of Lucas for long.

Xiaojun shuts the door quietly preventing more screaming to come into his room, even though he could hear muffled sobs he ignored them as he waits by the window where a small couch was placed by it, he took a pillow as squeezed it tightly when he opened his window as he saw his latter move towards the window he opened, cold breeze brushed against the younger's cheek making him shiver from the sudden cold air, he then peeks down to see the top of Yuta's head and a backpack as he was climbing up Xiaojun leans onto the arm of the couch then shifts his body so make room for Yuta. When Yuta hops onto the couch he closes the window behind him so Xiaojun wouldn't get sick from it, "Hug me, Yuyu" Xiaojun commands as he snuggles up against the older, Yuta just wraps the blanket his backpack around them, pulling Xiaojun to his chest as they stayed silent amongst the shouting from downstairs, Yuta doesn't question Xiaojun on what happened because it wasn't his business he was only there because Xiaojun wanted to see him and he missed him, that's all. 

The two little boys fell asleep under the stars, ignoring everything surrounding them not caring on what was happening in the world instead they were in their own worlds, they were in their own playground, ruling the whole park like they always do.

In the morning Taeil checked inside of Xiaojun's room to see him tucked in bed nicely and sleeping soundly, he then goes inside to see the window slightly opened he ignores it as he knelt beside Xiaojun who was peacefully asleep, Winwin follows behind his husband. When they both settled down they looked at each other with a smile painted onto their faces, it was faded but they felt warm by looking at Xiaojun, they felt relieved that he decided to stay and not leave him, it's not like they didn't love Lucas they always do and for him to leave scarred their hearts forever but they still managed to accept it and continue loving _their_ sons, forever, even if they had hurt them in the past, they loved them until the end.

_End of Flashback-_

_Xiaojun rubs alcohol onto his opened wound that he hid for a while "What happened?!" Xiaojun asked almost yelling at him but he held back his anger since Lucas just made up with him and his parents, Lucas whines at the cotton rubbing so he moves away but Xiaojun grips onto his jaw as he continues to rub the cotton causing Lucas to groan "The kids at my school blackmailed my friend, Jungwoo, so I punched them and then we started to fight each other . Those stupid gangsters.. thinking their smooth with all their money making, Jesus.. even if Jungwoo is older than me he' s timid as fuck" Lucas cusses making Xiaojun judge him hard "Why?" Xiaojun asked, Lucas took a deep breath before explaining the situation._

_\--_

_"So basically they wanted to get the limited addition Pokémon card but they were too broke to afford one so they blackmailed your friend because he's rich and you punched him?!" Xiaojun said, Lucas nods, he was in college by the way, he was older than Xiaojun but childish._

_"By the way, are you still friends with Yuta?" Lucas asked taking a sip of his juice box flinching when he moves jaw because of the bandage placed onto the bleeding wound, Xiaojun took a while to answer that question since he doesn't know, he hasn't talked with him for 2 weeks already well probably Yuta was texting him but he didn't notice since he kept him blocked so he decides to pinch a little lie in his answer, "Yeah, me and him got closer, oh and I made new friends" yes, it might sound like the truth but there was definitely a lie in there but Lucas doesn't notice since well he hasn't been active in 'school dramas'_

_"Cool, do you still like Yuta?" Lucas asked becoming slightly nosy again "Um..." Xiaojun doesn't know what to feel, he doesn't know if he should like Yuta or stay far far away from him, he doesn't know anymore "Xiaojun, I know you and you do this thing where you think twice and that's when you make a mistake, if you like him tell him" Lucas advised, Xiaojun doesn't know if Lucas has been dating someone or what but the advice he gave was reasonable, Xiaojun could never._

_"I will, tonight, I will finally tell Yuta how I feel" Xiaojun answered making Lucas stand up and celebrates as he ran upstairs to his room leaving Xiaojun alone in the kitchen to fix, before he went inside his room he has the nerve to say "Go get him, Dinosaur!" when he knew Xiaojun hated that nickname, Xiaojun wants to chase after him but since he has someone to meet later on he doesn't waste time to clean and change._

_\--_

_"Hello, Dejunie? Are you okay? Did you eat? What are you doing?" Yuta said in a panicked voice, Xiaojun doesn't blame him he was an asshole towards him even if he made small mistakes, "Yuyu, window, now." was all Xiaojun said before hanging up._

_Xiaojun screams into his pillow as the sound of Yuta's voice rings through his ears, his voice sounded so deep and husky but like honey at the same time, Xiaojun feels butterflies in his stomach when he thought of Yuta._

_Xiaojun went to his closet as he took out his blue hoodie he was gifted by but he doesn't remember who, he pulls it down as he feels the clothing fit perfectly onto his body and then when he heard a knock he turned his head to the window to see Yuta all dressed up all fancy, with his hair down and a classic white v tee shirt tucked into denim jeans alongside his checkered vans, and a backpack to add a little shine to it._

_Xiaojun runs towards the window to open it, when it's open Yuta immediately pounces onto Xiaojun making both of them fall onto Xiaojun's bed, Yuta then kisses his cheek not regretting what he just did which made Xiaojun yell out, at first Xiaojun was slightly irritated but when he smelled Yuta's scent he melted quickly into his embrace, he smelled so good, like honey lavender or fresh laundry._

_When they settled down, Yuta widens his eyes when he saw what Xiaojun was wearing "Is that.. Jaehyuns?" Yuta asked as Xiaojun whips towards the older "What? This was Jaehyuns?!" Xiaojun questions with actual confusion in his voice, Yuta nods slowly as he got something out of his bag, it was a black hoodie with the letters sewed onto the back saying "XJ & YT" Xiaojun doesn't know what that stands for but he took it anyways wafting a bunch of Yuta's scent into his nose, it might seem weird to others but to Xiaojun and Yuta it was 100% normal. "Change out of that and give me it, I'll return it to him" Yuta said reaching at the hem of the hoodie as he pulls it up, Xiaojun's shirt underneath it rode up showing his soft tummy which made Yuta blush at the sight, Xiaojun smirks as he pulls up the hoodie more as the shirt reveals half of his chest , when the hoodie is off Yuta shifts above Xiaojun who looked so cute when he tries to cover himself with Yuta's hoodie as Yuta pulls up his thin shirt that can rip easily but since this was suppose to be a slow step, Yuta held himself back._

_"Yuta..." Xiaojun said in a hushed voice as he wraps his legs around Yuta's hip to pull him closer in which Yuta's front was not pushing up against Xiaojun's bottom, Xiaojun whimpers at the sudden touch, Yuta thinks this is so wrong since they were only in high school but he felt the need to kiss those puckered rosy lips, Yuta bends down as his nose touches Xiaojun's, they both giggled until Yuta started to grind against Xiaojun which made the brunette choke out a moan, he covered his mouth with Yuta's hoodie as he tries his best to not be loud since Lucas was in the other side of the room. Yuta speeds up his hip almost making Xiaojun scream, it felt so good that Xiaojun was trembling but still held his legs up so Yuta can have more space to move, they weren't actually doing it but they were definitely close to doing that._

_Yuta let's out a deep groan into Xiaojun's ear which made him shiver, he then proceeds to push down onto Yuta's tent that was slowly rising in his pants which was painful for Yuta since his pants were clenching around him which was broadline painful, they both moaned in sync when Xiaojun moves up and down onto Yuta's bulge._

_They both panted after a while which made Yuta more horny than he was before, Yuta looks down onto Xiaojun's growing hardon as he blushes at the sight, "Please Xiaojun.. god, you look so fucking hot.. fuck.. I need you, Dejunie" Yuta said as he held onto Xiaojun's hips firmly as he slowly pushes his bulge against Xiaojun, "Are you sure you want this?" Xiaojun said holding onto Yuta's shoulder as he grips them tightly forcing Yuta to look at him,  
"Yes..I want you, Dejun-ie.." Yuta stutters out when he felt Xiaojun loosen his frim grip, it wasn't for long that Xiaojun had embraced him, Yuta groans into his shoulder as he holds Xiaojun in his arms like he was holding for dear life, "Yuta.. I.."_

_"I love you so much"_

* * *


	6. Harder than Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You smell like Dong Xiao.." Jaehyun said pulling Yuta aside he then shoves him into the locker room, Yuta smirks as he grips onto Jaehyun's shoulders pulling him in front of his face like he want to punch him in the face "So? It's not like you gave him your hoodie and hug him everyday, how is that far to me, Jeong?" Yuta replies, Jaehyun gulps slowly before throwing a punch into Yuta's stomach, Yuta gasps out as he felt his stomach rumble, he then pushes Jaehyun away to run away but then Jaehyun pulls Yuta once again onto the locker bench "Why are you running away?" Jaehyun asked.  
> "I want to be in good terms with you because of Dejunie's feelings.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this chapter will have a lot of triggering topics so if you're uncomfortable please skip to the end, these fighting scenes arent really important to the storyline but it defines the relationship Yuta and Jaehyun has so please keep in mind that the topics are unexpected.  
> anyways if you can bare it, then enjoy!

* * *

_College, The last month before going into the real world which means no more restrictions._

_Xiaojun and Jaehyun both went to the Christmas festival last year on December 20, now that him and Yuta are in good terms he's been planning to invite Yuta AND Jaehyun with him, why specifically Jaehyun? Well Xiaojun has a secret that only him and Yuta knows, Xiaojun likes Jaehyun. Yuta may hate Jaehyun's guts but he wants to get along with him only because of Xiaojun, him and Xiaojun isn't in a relationship yet because of Jaehyun, prince of Neo high, yes that Jaehyun._

_\--_

_Xiaojun walks to class with Yuta's hoodie which he's been smelling throughout the whole day since he has no classes with Yuta, Xiaojun heats up when he imagines Yuta's outfit; painted nails, green patched cardigan, black vee shirt alongside black pants, heavy black boots, dark blue hair slicked back, and adding to his outfit with yellow shades._ Hot, _was the only thing Xiaojun thought about and maybe small kinks were revealing besides that thought, Xiaojun has been drooling over Jaehyun as well, his outfit wasn't over the top but the way his buttoned shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up! The way it slips off as it slightly reveals his nice toned collarbone and his thick neck, ah yes the neck, Xiaojun probably hates this weird kink but he loves how it feels to be choked by Jaehyun's veiny hands. It's weird but he loves it._

_Xiaojun gulps at the sight as his eyes trails down Jaehyun's back stopping at his shown shoulder blades and the fabric clinging onto Jaehyun's muscles, it was jaw dropping, he felt his mouth get dry in an instant when Jaehyun stretches his arms, the way his muscles flexes makes Xiaojun feel hot. He should be paying attention in class but when Jeong Jaehyun is in front of you then you can't pay attention to anything, XIaojun licks his lips as he snaps out his fantasizes._

_After class Xiaojun wanted to ask if Jaehyun was free but he left out of class first which Xiaojun doesn't know where he went, he pouts as he tags along Mark and Hendery._

_\--_

_"By the way, Xiaojun, we wanted to tell you something" Mark said stopping Xiaojun by holding his hand alongside Hendery who wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulder, Xiaojun was flustered at first but then calmed down after a fit of laughter from Mark, as they sat down on the bench in front of the school, Mark and Hendery lets go of Xiaojun who was sitting in the middle of them. "So me and Hendery are dating now."_

Well that was very straightforward, Mark.

_Xiaojun thought, hoping he heard that, Xiaojun was generally happy for them but he was worried that maybe both of them will get hurt, since they both liked Xiaojun at one point and how he ignored them in high school made him think about the asshole he was before, but now when they moved on and now dating made Xiaojun get unexpected confidence. He's been friends with Yuta for all his life and they're not dating yet plus liked Jaehyun since Freshman year and still no confession? Xiaojun was confirmed a wimp, to himself._

_"I'm happy for you two! I'm glad you found your happiness" Xiaojun doesn't know if he said that correctly because their faces weren't matching on how Xiaojun felt, joy, they looked at him sadly, but why?_

_"Xiaojun, are you sure you're okay? Did you tell, Yuta?" Hendery said as Mark hums in agreement, Xiaojun felt his heart beat in his ears,_ should I tell them that I like Jaehyun too? Will they think I'm weird for having two crushes? Will they leave? _Every thought was overfilling his mind right now, he doesn't know if he should lie and tell them no and he doesn't have two crushes? But lying was always the bottom of the list for resolving problems in Xiaojun's eyes, he has lied before but it always leads to another problem, left to right._

_"Mark, Hendery, I like Yuta and Jaehyun" Xiaojun confesses causing the couple's jaw drop._

_"What? they both said, Xiaojun just nodded in response, Mark and Hendery both knew that Xiaojun liked Yuta from the start but Jaehyun? It was a surprise to them since Jaehyun was a bad figure back in high school, Mark went to high school before Hendery and Xiaojun so he knows more of Jaehyun than anyone, but Yuta knows Jaehyun, Mark knew everything but never told Xiaojun but Hendery._

_After that incident in high school Jaehyun wasn't liked by anyone._

_Since Mark thought of Jaehyun's reputation he wanted to share to them what Jaehyun really is, Mark doesn't want to discourage Xiaojun from having feelings for Jaehyun, Mark gets it, he has the looks but he doesn't have the attitude._

_Mark thinks that Xiaojun shouldn't be with someone that did something horrible from the past, even if that person changed Jaehyun's situation wasn't ever acceptable._

_When Mark was about to say something Jaehyun walks up to the trio, they all looked up to see Jaehyun's stinky gaze, he looked like he was mad at them but in Xiaojun's eyes he was smiling, somehow, "I'd like to talk with, Dong Xiao" in an instant Xiaojun stood up to walk with Jaehyun, Xiaojun says his goodbyes, when they left Hendery scoffs "That Jaehyun dude thinks he's slick with his power.. jeez he's treating Xiaojun like a pet!" Only Mark could do was nod._

_\--_

_Jaehyun, Mark's older brother, supposing to be his 'role model', Mark doesn't think that. Mark was always looked down from his family, he hates it but it can't be helped, they all have expectations and so does Mark. Mark's family might seem perfect from the first meet but when you go deeper into their history, it's terrifying._

_Flashback -_

Back then,

Mark's sister was a robber but was caught and was sentenced in jail for 3 years, she stole a couple of jewelry and money from a local store just for his mother's birthday, his other sister who was the oldest amongst all of them smashed a kid, in her school, with a baseball bat because he called her a car wreck was suspended and had to pay for his surgery since he broke his nose, his 2 twins which are both younger than all of them expect Mark slashed car tires and flushed one of their classmate's glasses down a toilet and threw stones at the kid which made her move schools, Jaehyun who played with others' feelings, manipulate them into bullying, spreading fake rumors and even worst becoming his puppet to play with until he gets rid of you, His parents were the same as their children manipulate others into getting more money even though they were already rich and blackmailing people to get more and more money.

Then there was Mark, he wasn't as bad as his family but he could sometimes come off rude at times but he was better than anyone in his family.

He always watched them do their things because the rules said to never speak up when they were doing 'business' or else you get kicked out, that's what happened to his other sister, she changed herself for the better because she couldn't take the blames from others so when she spoke up they pushed her out onto the street and threw her stuff away after that she changed her name and appearance, Mark never saw her ever again.

Next was his older sister, she decided to move out since she had a big acting career and she bought a new house for her and her husband it was a surprised that she changed throughout the years knowing that she almost killed a kid just because a small stupid reason, his parents accepted her leave as they pretended to be sadden but instead they were begging her to give them their renting pay so she does pay them.

Ever since the girls left it's been dead inside the house, Mark would always hear Jaehyun from the other room fucking a random girl from the streets and her paying him after, every week he would do that which stopped in his Junior year because he 'changed' and for the twins they stopped their criminal actions since they realized like Mark.

Junior year,

Yuta was dating Jaehyun for 1 year, everyone said that they were the perfect couple, people said that they were such icons, but in reality, they weren't.

Jaehyun cheats on Yuta as he ties him up to watch him fuck a chick, he would play the victim card every time Yuta and him fought, one time Jaehyun brought Yuta home and forced Mark to watch them fuck and Yuta who was clearly uncomfortable with the audience, Mark was just a Freshman back then and they weren't even adults yet, Mark felt bad that Yuta lost his virginity to Jaehyun, of all people him.

When everyone heard the news that Jaehyun and Yuta broke up, they were shocked and more shocked when they found about the things Jaehyun did to Yuta behind the scenes. Jaehyun was the one that told everyone and he was suspended, his parents didn't give a damn they only gave the school money and left Jaehyun in his room, locked, no lights provided, severed bread and water for weeks because he had to take his own punishment even though no one told him to do anything.

The twins tried to reach out to Jaehyun but he ended up pushing them away, Mark didn't make a move, he knew that the more Jaehyun gets surrounded by questions he'll explode.

After years of pushing away he changed from an asshole to a total angel but sometimes Jaehyun can get cocky, but Mark likes this version of Jaehyun better than what he was before and the twins seem to like this Jaehyun as well.

Mark wonders why Jaehyun changed so much in his Senior year, but when he saw the class list of this year on the school website he knew why he was happier than usual, it was because Dong Xiao De Jun, his crush from kindergarten is coming to the school.

And maybe, just maybe Jaehyun still likes him

_-End of Flashback_

_\--_

_"Do you want to go to the Christmas Festival again this year, Jaehyun?" Asked Xiaojun who stopped by his classroom as he waited for his answer, before Jaehyun could say anything he took a moment to smell Xiaojun, he smelled like Yuta, Jaehyun forms his hands into fist at the smell, it reeks Yuta all over him,_ What did Yuta do? _Jaehyun thought to himself "Yeah.." Jaehyun replies as his face scrunches up when Xiaojun stretches, more of Yuta's cologne spreads into Jaehyun's nose, it was so strong that he his stomach twist and turn. "By the way, Yuta will be coming if you don't mind" Xiaojun said before walking into his classroom causing Jaehyun's eyes to widen "What the fuck.." Jaehyun said to himself as he walks to his next class._

_When he arrived he saw Yuta coming out of the locker room where he was now dressed into his gym attire when Jaehyun walks closer as he saw a small bruise on Yuta's nape,_

_"You smell like Dong Xiao.." Jaehyun said pulling Yuta aside he then shoves him into the locker room, Yuta smirks as he grips onto Jaehyun's shoulders pulling him in front of his face like he want to punch him in the face "So? It's not like you gave him your hoodie and hug him everyday, how is that far to me, Jeong?" Yuta replies, Jaehyun gulps slowly before throwing a punch into Yuta's stomach, Yuta gasps out as he felt his stomach rumble, he then pushes Jaehyun away to run away but then Jaehyun pulls Yuta once again onto the locker bench "Why are you running away?" Jaehyun asked._

_  
"I want to be in good terms with you because of Dejunie's feelings.." Yuta said slightly pushing the younger off of him as he saw that Jaehyun was speechless, it was silent for a while until Jaehyun spoke in a hushed voice "Dong Xiao likes both of us?" Yuta nods looking on the opposite direction from Jaehyun who was beside him, Jaehyun just sat silently, there was nothing to say._

_"So let's both get along again.. for Dejunie" Yuta said holding his arm for a hand shake at first Jaehyun was hesitant but then he thought,_ This is only for Dong Xiao, _and it was but Xiaojun wants both of them to get along since he doesn't want a one sided relationship in the future, but for having them get along will be a challenge for Xiaojun and his future boyfriends, Jaehyun reaches out his hand as he shook Yuta's hand very aggressively._

_"Lets work this out, Jae." Yuta said placing a small kiss onto Jaehyun's cheek causing him to chase the Japanese man out the locker room and around the whole gymnasium._

_\--_

_When it was lunch time both Yuta and Jaehyun walked to Xiaojun's latest class to see him packing up his stuff, they looked at each other with smiles onto their faces as they looked back at Xiaojun who bends down to gather his bag, on the corner of Jaehyun's eye he could see Yuta licking his lips instantly it was a disgusting scene to witness but Jaehyun has to be honest, Xiaojun has that ass._

_As Xiaojun finishes he ran to the door not noticing Yuta and Jaehyun since they were giants and he couldn't see shit above there, so when he was about to go out he was stopped by Yuta's arm which is when Xiaojun finally notices, he looked up to see both of them smiling expect Jaehyun looks kinda intimating._

_"You guys waited?" Xiaojun asked as he hugged both of them smelling their colognes together but it ended up smelling like sweat which made the youngest pull away, Yuta cracks a laugh first then Jaehyun, "Yeah and we made up while throwing punches at each other during gym" Yuta said jokingly but since Xiaojun was gullible he believed that "What?! I'm happy for both of you but what?!" Jaehyun laughs loudly as he pats Xiaojun onto the head as he guides them to the cafetria._

_"It was a joke, Dejunie" Yuta replies as he places a kiss on Xiaojun's temple before following Jaehyun, Xiaojun stood there for a while causing the two to turn around and Yuta waving his arm to stop Xiaojun's train of thought._

_"Hurry up, Dejunie, or else you're paying!" Yuta shouts, Xiaojun then snaps out of it as he ran to the two older boys that were waiting for him once again._

_"You dorks!" Xiaojun said as he bumps into Jaehyun's and Yuta's muscular arms, he then winces dramatically but he didn't know that it'll actually hurt him, "Wow you guys are harder than stone" Xiaojun said as they enter the busy cafetria, the two older boy looked at each other before looking back at Xiaojun with a smirk making Xiaojun heat up from embarrassment._

_"You know what I mean!" Xiaojun blurted out causing the two to laugh then ending up into a fit of laughter._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so close to the end TT do you all think that jh and yt are gonna like each other once again? or is it only one sided with xj?  
> comment!


	7. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this for me?" Xiaojun asked as he opens the letter admiring the decoration and effort he had put in, Jaehyun blushes slightly feeling his ears getting warmer and warmer, "Yeah..it is" Jaehyun replies, Xiaojun looks up at him and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, its super close to the last chapter hhh i feel so sad ending this but dw the ending is worth it!! and ill probably will be the longest chapter, and this chapter will be wholesome because too much angst was revealed.  
> anyways enjoy!

* * *

_Tomorrow will be the Christmas Festival,_

_Xiaojun, Yuta and Jaehyun has been talking about it recently, they're excited to spend this Festival once again. But sadly this'll be their last, why? Because they'll have to split paths but maybe in the future they'll meet again but for now, there's nothing that'll stop Jaehyun from moving, yes Jaehyun is moving to America to become an actor, it was sad but he'll at least spend it with them._

_\--_

_Xiaojun packs up his bags as he hugs his parents, crying a river, they all were sad to see Xiaojun leave but it had to be done, "Remember to call us every night and take care of yourself!" Taeil said handing him his coat, Xiaojun took it he smiled until it fades into a frown when he saw Winwin shaking as he cries, Xiaojun felt his heart drop, Xiaojun knew it'll be painful especially for Winwin since he's been with him ever since he was born, he stayed and comforted him until Taeil came and helped the family plus Lucas leaving them in such a young age breaks his heart but now when Lucas came back and now Xiaojun was the one leaving is still heartbreaking, Xiaojun was heart broken as well since Winwin was his real father and took care of him despite working everyday, it hard for all of them._

_"If Yuta hurts you then I'mma go over there and punch his pretty face!" Lucas said despite the tears filling into his eyes, Taeil slaps his shoulder "Oh stop it, Xuxi." Before leaving Xiaojun spreads his arms, Winwin was the first person to run into his arms and then Taeil n' Lucas, they all hugged each other tightly._

_After a moment of sobbing and last wishes Xiaojun puts on his shoes when he saw Kun, Yuta's old roommate parked in front of the garage "Take care, Junie, know that we're here for you and if you need help just give us a call" Winwin said in between his hiccups, Xiaojun nods "Thanks Dada, Mommy and Lucas, I'll call when I get back!" Xiaojun said before running out the door, the rest of them watched Xiaojun putting in his luggage into the back trunk of the truck as he waves to them one last time then going inside the front seat._

_They wave back until the car was out of sight, Winwin then sobbed into Taeil's shoulder as the older rubs his back in comfort, Lucas hugged both of them._

_\--_

_"Just to warn you, Yuta snores very loud so if you want to rest well then you must build a pillow fort" Said Kun as he eyes Xiaojun for a respond but Xiaojun chuckles "Wow, how long have you been his roommate?" Kun sighs at the question as it makes his brain hurt at the thought "Ever since Freshman year, his parents kicked him out and since I was his neighbor back then I offered him to stay and my house, my parents were overseas so they didn't know but when they knew we both got kicked out, so then my grandmother gave us her old house to live in since she was going to the retirement home. So yeah 1 year of comfort and pain but in the end it was worth it." Xiaojun 'ohs' ever since Mark told him the Neo high story he thought about it,_ Did Kun comfort him when he was in his darkest time?, _but he didn't want to be noisy so he didn't ask._

_"And why did you move out" Xiaojun asked another question "Well, I'm moving in with my girlfriend" Xiaojun arches his eyebrows, he never knew Kun was seeing someone, Xiaojun knows Kun and is friends with him but they aren't close only Yuta was the only one that told him stuff about Kun, could be shitty comments or rants that Kun fucking his girlfriend when he was talking to Xiaojun so he had to go into the basement. Xiaojun chuckles at the old days which made Kun furrow his eyebrows._

_After a long ride they finally arrived, Xiaojun gets out of the car to be greeted by Yuta who's hair was damp,_ I think he took a bath before because of his hair and his scent is stronger than his cologne, _Xiaojun thought to himself._

 _After unloading Xiaojun's stuff they headed into the house to see everything spotless clean, honestly Xiaojun thought it'll be a mess, mountain of clothes waiting to be washed in the corner, potato chips opened on the couch and crumbs scattered onto the rug, unwashed dishes, smelling like a garbage shoot. But instead it was high over Xiaojun's expectations,_ Maybe it was quite rude to assume that Kun and Yuta were messy people, _Xiaojun thought out load and probably didn't know that Kun heard his silent murmurs back inside the car ride but Kun was kind enough to not embarrass him in front Yuta, so he gave him mercy for now._

_\--_

_Yuta and Kun took Xiaojun into a house tour,_

_"So this is where you'll be sleeping, Kun removed everything he left in here so don't worry about finding condoms and such" Before Yuta could continue talking Kun smacked him with his slipper harshly causing the older to groan in agony "I'm not as filthy as you, Nakamoto!" Xiaojun laughs at that._

_"Anyways, if you go inside," Yuta opens the door guiding Xiaojun to follow "Your bed is already made, Kun washed the sheets and the blanket is inside the closet" Yuta then points at the closet that was placed at the corner of the room, the room was not big or small it was perfect for Xiaojun "It looks bland without decoration so if you brought some then you can decorate, there are remaining stuff inside the closet so whatever you need for decorating is all inside the closet" Kun adds and Yuta nods._

_"Moving onto my room, if you need anything just knock and I'll be there in service," Yuta said as he closes the door to open his door revealing a colorful set of colors, yellow painted wall with a shelf above his bed with his old soccer medals, a video game set in front of his made bed, it was a simple bed but he doesn't have pillows which Xiaojun already knew, and his night stand that has a sunflower lamp with a picture of his Dad beside it, Xiaojun smiles he knows Yuta admires his dad a lot._

_"My room is similar to yours but my closet is attached to the wall and it's not as spacey as yours" Yuta said "And if you think it's missing something my accessories are inside that tiny box over there" Yuta points at the dark velvet box that was sitting on top of a glass table beside the window, Xiaojun 'ohs' at first he thought Yuta will have his favorite band pasted everywhere but there was only a poster on his door, "Yuta is a surprise isn't he?" Kun said as they walked to the next stop making Xiaojun giggle at that question as he nods._

_"This is the washroom it's big.. for the two of us" Yuta said as he winks at Xiaojun, the youngest blushes avoiding eye contact causing Kun to laugh out but Yuta was probably serious since he didn't laugh, Xiaojun wanted to scream._

_"I'm joking, Dejunie, maybe next time when Jaehyun is here" Yuta said after and XIaojun quickly looks up at the Japanese, they all weren't dating yet since they wanted to wait for Xiaojun to be ready since it was a lot to commit to a relationship especially with two people, "Yeah" Xiaojun replies, Kun looked at them in confusion for a moment before announcing to them that he'll be leaving now. Yuta then says his goodbyes to Kun, Xiaojun has no business into listening but he suddenly remembers that Yuta's situation was the same as Xiaojun's, Yuta's old friend leaving to be with someone else hurt him because Kun was the only person to comfort him throughout high school even if Xiaojun was there for him and Xiaojun leaving his family which was already heartbreaking without thinking deep._

_"When we meet again, you better introduce Bella to me or else I'm deleting your contact" Yuta said as he shoves Kun out of the house without letting him speak, Xiaojun was confused on who 'Bella' is, was it his girlfriend? "Bella, is Kun's puppy" Yuta said basically answering his question, Xiaojun 'ohs'._

_"Anyways I can call Jaehyun and ask him if he wants to hangout" Yuta suggests and Xiaojun nods._

_It'll be nice if they hung out again, just the 3 of them, alone._

_\--_

_Jaehyun arrives with his casual attire, a plain grey hoodie, black jeans, and rounded glasses. It was simple but he pulled it off because he's Jaehyun._

_"So when are you moving in, Jae?" Yuta asked as he helped Xiaojun carry his boxes alongside Jaehyun who ignored him causing Xiaojun to laugh at Yuta "Maybe next year, Yuta" Jaehyun answers after a minute of so, Xiaojun then frowns at the answer._ Next year? He'll be in America at that year.., _Xiaojun thought and maybe Yuta as well, Jaehyun definitely knew what he was saying because he was smarter than that. "Hey, don't be sad just because of what I said. Jeez you two are such cry babies" Jaehyun said ripping the tap off of the boxes to let Xiaojun unpack his stuff first, Yuta dos the same staying quiet._

_"Whatever your plan is, Jaehyun, then I trust your word" Xiaojun said as he carries his fake cactus to his room leaving Yuta and Jaehyun on the bottom floor, they just looked at each other, Xiaojun then closes his door, the youngest wanted to hear what they'll say to each other when he wasn't there so he begins to decorate his room with some of the boxes that were inside._

_"Jae you shouldn't get his hopes up, we both know that you're not coming back anytime sooner.."_

_"Yuta, I have a plan already, you think I didn't plan anything before making this decision"_

_"I'm sorry..I'm just worried that Dejunie will be waiting for you one day but you'll never come."_

_"I get what you mean but wait for me, okay, Yuta?"_

_"I missed you, Jae."_

_"Missed you too"_

_\--_

_After decorating Xiaojun's room they went out to get ice cream to treat Xiaojun's hard work, even though they barely did anything, when they arrived to ice cream store they were greeted by a crowd of people, it was a lot of people for a Saturday especially in a windy weather._

_As they waited in line one of the customers went up to Jaehyun and asked him out even though Yuta and Xiaojun were both behind him, the girl was wearing a strawberry dress and her hair was in a bun it almost looked like she's an ulzzang girl._

_"Excuse me ma'am but this hottie right here is ours" Xiaojun said as he held Yuta's hand pulling him beside Jaehyun's side as they looked down onto the girl, Jaehyun ignores the girl as he read out the menu out loud when they were next in line._

_"Dong Xiao, do you want mint chocolate?" Jaehyun asked as he handed Xiaojun the menu, Xiaojun then excitedly nods as he giggles when the girl stomps out of the store in the corner of his eye and then Yuta laughs as well "Yeah I'd like that" Xiaojun said as he handed the menu to Yuta who was waiting patiently for the menu "And you, Yuta?" Xiaojun asks, Yuta took his sweet time that when he was still deciding they were already at the cashier. "I'd like Green tea ice cream" Yuta said placing the menu back onto the counter, Jaehyun nods as he greets the cashier._

_"Hello, We'd like 1 mint chocolate ice cream, 1 green tea ice cream, and 1 Pistachio ice cream please" Jaehyun said as he took out his wallet, "Okay, what would you like to pay with?" - "Cash please" - "Okay, what name would you like under this order, Sir?" The cashier said, Xiaojun looked up at Jaehyun when he turns to face them, Yuta let's the younger answer for them since it was his idea and plus it was his treat so whatever he says they'll accept him. "YuJaeXiao" Xiaojun replies the cashier, they looked at him weirdly as they slowly nods, Yuta notices as he takes Jaehyun's cash then smashing it onto the table "Listen here, Lady, look at him like that again and the only thing you'll be seeing is my fist" Yuta threatens as she widens her eyes looking like she was about to scream and quit her job, Jaehyun then steps in front of Yuta "Please do not mind him, and yes we'd like to place the order under YuJaeXiao as the name" Jaehyun confirms one last time before she nods and scurries away into the kitchen._

_\--_

_"Yuta, what's wrong with you? Threatening her because of how she looked at Dong Xiao?" Jaehyun questions as he gave Yuta his ice cream alongside Xiaojun's, Yuta just angrily licks his ice cream grumbling like a child, the fact that Yuta was the oldest amongst both of them and and acting like a toddler makes Jaehyun embarrass and maybe Xiaojun as well._

_"It's okay, Yuta, it was her fault that she doesn't have a taste in names" Xiaojun said patting the Japanese's shoulder, Jaehyun shakes his head in disappointment._

_\--_

_When they walked home it was already sunset, Jaehyun decides to take them to a hill close by to their house to watch the sunset, as they arrived onto the top there was nobody and all there was is a bench and a trail leading down the hill, Yuta and Jaehyun sat down beside Xiaojun who was in the middle, when they settled down they then looked at the view._

_It was beautiful, how the clouds were painted purplish blue colors and how it fades when the darken sky absorbs the sun then stars appearing were just aesthetically pleasing to the eye, it was truly another day of spending time with your favorite people, Jaehyun and Yuta._

_"It's so beautiful, Jae, I think you overdid yourself" Yuta said as he wraps his arm around Xiaojun as he almost reaches Jaehyun's but barely touching his shoulder with his finger tips, Xiaojun nods as his eyes sparkle at the sight, Jaehyun then chuckles revealing his dimples that were barely seen today and it was nice to see them again._

_"By the way, Dong Xiao, I have a gift for you" Jaehyun said catching Xiaojun's attention and Yuta's, Jaehyun then pulls out a letter which was decorated nicely on the outside he then handed it to Xiaojun who took it, he looked at it for a moment alongside Yuta who awes at Jaehyun's efforts._

_"Is this for me?" Xiaojun asked as he opens the letter admiring the decoration and effort he had put in, Jaehyun blushes slightly feeling his ears getting warmer and warmer, "Yeah..it is" Jaehyun replies, Xiaojun looks up at him and smiles._ That was stupid, XIaojun, of course it's for you, _Xiaojun thought to himself but he couldn't really blame himself since the letter Jaehyun wrote just for him made his heart bloom._

_" To Dong Xiao De Jun_

_From Jeong Yoonoh (Jaehyun),_

_My dearest angel, the one that lightens up my life, the one that helped me get out of the shadows, I'd like to thank you for being there for me ever since that rainy day and for accepting me for who I am and not what I was before. If you ever keep this letter and read this everyday I'd like to write one thing that you should always remember even when I'm somewhere in the world thinking about you._

_I Love You._

_How your smile makes me feel lighter than a feather, how your laughs become a song in my ears and how you look at me makes my heart feel weak, please never forget that you are loved and will always be admired, even if I was somewhere far far away from you know that I'll still think about you and only you, (maybe Yuta as well but that's beside the point)._

_Anyways I'd like to end this letter with this..._

_/ "_

_Jaehyun held onto XIaojun's cheek as he places a small kiss onto his puckered lips, Yuta then does the same thing but more deeper and passionate, when they finished with XIaojun, Yuta and Jaehyun kisses each other under the moonlight._

_"We love you too, Jaehyun." Xiaojun said as he pulls both of them onto his shoulder as they watched a shooting star shoot across the midnight sky._

* * *


	8. Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm proud of you, Jae" Yuta said placing Jaehyun's arm around his shoulder as they watch Xiaojun fondly, Jaehyun looks down at the older and manages to crack a smile "I'm proud of you too" Jaehyun replies, Yuta then kisses Jaehyun's cheek as he ran to Xiaojun acting like everything didn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's so close to the end and i promise to fulfill your hopes, this chapter is YuJaeXiao and MarkDery/MarkHen, and we're the third wheels :,) jkjk + HaeMinYang made an appearance! for like 1 second lol  
> Anyways enjoy!

* * *

_December 20, the day of the Christmas festival,_

_It was sunny outside and definitely great for going out, Xiaojun has been planning out his clothes for almost hours and still doesn't have a single clue to what to wear, Yuta went outside to play with his neighbors kids and maybe kicking their asses in soccer right now so since Xiaojun is lonely at home he decides to call Jaehyun because he's the best in picking fashion or because Xiaojun's collection of clothes are sweaters and hoodies and jeans, XIaojun think through for clothes since he was so caught up in his studies._

_\--_

_When Jaehyun arrived he brought a big bag full of old clothes that didn't fit anymore, Xiaojun's first glance into the bag was colorful but dig deeper and it's shades of grey._

_"Pick whatever you want and I'll rate it" Jaehyun said flopping onto the couch as he gestures Xiaojun to go and pick out "I'll be waiting here" Jaehyun then adds, Xiaojun just nods as be brought up the bag up his room, he runs upstairs to close the behind him then begins to pick out._

_After picking things out he went downstairs,_

_white button up sleeves and denim jeans with small rips_

_"3/10, it should be tucked in and open button open or else you'll look like a high school kid when you're an adult"_

_Next,_

_beige jacket over a white shirt with a picture of trailer tucked in with denim jeans_

_"5/10, I personally like this outfit but it looks too baggy"_

_Xiaojun pouts at the comment he couldn't blame Jaehyun, his size is 10x larger than Xiaojun's but the younger is slowly getting frustrated with how non of them looked good in him especially with Jaehyun's clothes._

_"Dong Xiao, do you want a mature concept or anything that'll make you comfortable?" Jaehyun said as he notices Xiaojun's facial expressions, Xiaojun then looks up at the older who was frowning, Xiaojun fiddles with his sleeves until Yuta barges into the house panting heavily_

_"WHO MADE DEJUNIE SAD?!" Yuta shouted, when he catches his breath he then walks towards Xiaojun to see Jaehyun laying on the couch,_ Shit, Yuta wasn't suppose to see Jaehyun here! _Xiaojun thought as Yuta takes a moment to see what Xiaojun was wearing._

_'Is this Jae's clothes?! What the hell are you two doing? Especially you, Jae!" Yuta said pointing directly at Jaehyun, "He's here to help me pick out clothes! Since I couldn't find any good ones.." said Xiaojun in a hushed tone, it was so embarrassing to the fact that Xiaojun needed help for dressing? "Why?" Yuta said as he takes off the jacket from Xiaojun and throws it at Jaehyun who caught it perfectly, Xiaojun untucks the shirt as he watches it fall to his thighs with wrinkles.  
_

_"I wanted to look good for you guys.." Xiaojun said as he begins to heat up,_ Oh god, Xiaojun! You sound so stupid right now! _Xiaojun thought to myself, Yuta then hugged Xiaojun alongside Jaehyun who got up from his seating to pull both of them into his big arms "Oh Dejunie, you already look good! Here let's go to my room" Yuta said as he pulls Xiaojun out of Jaehyun's grasp to pick him up as he walks up the stairs with Jaehyun following behind him._

_\--_

_"You can wear my stripped turtleneck and you can wear Jaehyun's shirt, now tuck it in ripped black jeans from your closet, see? Now you're wearing all of our clothes" Yuta said as he handed him his turtleneck, Xiaojun bit his lip as he looks at both of them "We can leave if you're uncomforta" -"No! Stay" - "Okay, we'll watch you"_

_As much as it sounds weird Xiaojun wants them to stay and he's never uncomfortable with them and if he was they won't even be here right now, he'll still be living with his family and he'll never had met Yuta if he was uncomfortable._

_Xiaojun then begins to take off Jaehyun's shirt revealing his milky pale skin and his slim waist, he then pulls the turtleneck over his head as he took time to adjust his body to the silk, he then picks up Jaehyun's shirt that he took off before as he puts it on, when he finishes his first part he walks to his to get his jeans then puts it on as he tucks in his top half of the outfit, after he's done he walks back into Yuta's room._

_The two older boys looked up from their phones as they smile fondly when Xiaojun spins showing off his body proportions, Yuta stood up first to hug Xiaojun before giving him his hair brush "Since I helped you, you now have to brush my hair" Yuta said giggling at Jaehyun scoffing, Xiaojun just nods as he guides Yuta to his bed._

_Yuta takes off the pins that were holding back his bangs, Xiaojun watches how it covers his eyebrows, the younger then brushes Yuta's black hair with red strikes that he recently dyed._

_There were some tangles and some knots but good thing Jaehyun was there to pull onto it until Yuta screams his lungs out._

_It'll be a long afternoon._

_\--_

_After the delays Hendery's parents finally came by their house to pick them up,_

_When they entered the van they had to go to the back seats since there were no more room in the front, they were greeted by Hendery's mom, Ten, who was drinking a can of beer and Hendery's dad, Johnny, who was driving the car. They were nice until they start to pick on your relationship._

_"Hendery, hunny, I can't believe you're friends with a twink" Said Ten as he opens another can of beer, Hendery chuckles at that as he turns his to Xiaojun "You're the twink" Mark said as he was unbothered because he already knew Xiaojun was a **bottom.**_

_"Wait.. I am not a bottom!" As soon as Xiaojun had said that Yuta and Jaehyun both placed their hands onto Xiaojun's thighs, Hendery notices smirking then sinking back into his seat, Mark then laughs as if he saw what happened alongside Johnny who saw from the mirror._

_"Xiaojun sweetie, you really think you can top those two?! With all that muscle they have and you only have ass? Then you're made for that role," Before Ten could continue Johnny stops him by giving him a slap on the thigh, Hendery then gags at the sight "Why is me and Mark the only couple here that's not all touchy touchy?" Hendery said as he dramatically grabs onto Mark who was sleeping amongst the noses, Ten then laughs drunklike at his son's comment "Oh hunny, you're a virgin that's why" Hendery whips his head to Xiaojun who shook his head quickly but the two older boys beside him still had their hands onto his thigh as they minded their own business but still being fully aware that they were being talked about._

_"Hendery, we haven't done anything but kiss!" Xiaojun said slapping their hands away but was still unbothered, Hendery widens his eyes at the statement "Kiss?! You're pregnant then!" Johnny laughs out loud alongside Ten, Hendery looked genuinely worried that his best friend was pregnant. Yuta eyes Xiaojun's tummy and Jaehyun caught him by slapping Yuta's thigh that it was obviously a joke but Yuta ignores him as he places his hand onto Xiaojun stomach rubbing it in circles, Xiaojun wiggles out of their touches in frustration "I'M NOT PREGNANT!"_

_They got the message after that._

_\--_

_When they arrived in the Christmas Festival they were greeted by Yangyang and his two boyfriends who were clinging onto each other behind him as they walk towards the group, "Yangs! I haven't seen you in years, how are you?" Xiaojun said giving Yangyang a greeting hug, Yangyang smiles widely "I'm good! By the way, I never knew you were friends with Mark!" Xiaojun turns his to Mark who was drinking his watermelon juice peacefully until he was being stared at by Xiaojun when he notices he looks up at Yangyang who was offering him a hug._

_They both hugged each other, "Mark was in my band class back in high school, we both took the bus together!" Yangyang said as he gave Hendery a hug as well, Jaemin, one of Yangyang's boyfriend eyes Haechan when Yangyang had said that, Xiaojun notices it but he ignores it._

_"Oh yeah! This is Haechan, he's my other boyfriend but you haven't met yet but I figured you remember Jaemin, right?" Yangyang asked and Xiaojun nods, "Yeah, these are my boyfriends," Xiaojun points at Yuta "You might know him but he's Yuta" Yangyang 'ohs' "That's Yuta? He looks different!" Yangyang said and Mark hums in agreement even though he saw him earlier, "He only chnaged his hair" Xiaojun said in an annoyed tone as he rubs his temples, Yuta just chuckles flashing his healing smile._

_Xiaojun then points at Jaehyun who was standing like a 'cool guy' all of sudden,_ This wasn't the same person who was clinging onto me when we got out of the care and begging me to give him kisses! _Xiaojun thought to himself "This is Jaehyun, you might saw him back in high school" Yangyang squints but shook his "Nope, I don't know a Jaehyun but it's nice to meet you!" Yangyang offers his hand for a small handshake from Jaehyun, Jaehyun reaches out his hand to shake it until Yangyang changes his gesture into 'scissors' "Haha, I win!" Yangyang said as he ran away leaving Jaemin and Haechan with them, Jaehyun face palms his face because he fell for that act in front of everyone._

_"Guess we're going now, it's nice meeting you again, Mark and Xiaojun" Jaemin said as he drags Haechan, Hendery pouts at how he's been excluded until Mark pats him onto the head causing him to become happy once again._

_"What are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!" Xiaojun said taking both of his boyfriends hands as he ran to the game booths that were tented up alongside Mark and Hendery who were probably racing each other._

_\--_

**_A montage of wholesome games :,) -Annie_ **

_' THROW THE SNOWBALLS AT THE ELVES TO GET A GIANT PRIZE '_

_They were next onto the planform,_

_Yuta an Jaehyun let's Xiaojun to go first since he was the most excited so, Xiaojun grabs one of the fake snowballs as he aims at the red elves since that's the one to get you a large prize while the others, green and blue elves, will give you small prizes._

_He misses the first time but he got it the second!_

_Xiaojun smiles at the cheers coming from Jaehyun and Yuta behind him, when the owner gives him the menu of which prize he wanted Xiaojun points at the big dinosaur that was placed in the corner of the venue, Xiaojun smiles widely when he got the dinosaur as the two older boys coo at the younger's behavior._

_"Next one!"_

_' KICK THE BALLS INTO THE SLEIGH - TEAM ACTIVITY '_

_They all knew that this game was made for Yuta but since it was a team effort activity then it was pretty nerve racking because both, Xiaojun and Jaehyun has not played soccer before or not played it for a while but since they were versing Yangyang and his boyfriends then it won't be as bad right?_

_Wrong, they were hyper from the start and on the other hand Xiaojun felt like he'll pass out then and there while Jaehyun kept missing the sleigh leaving Yuta to do all the work but in the end they somehow won? They all don't know how but they ended up getting metals, the younger couple complained to the owner saying that the other team didn't use teamwork and that their opponent was a soccer player before but the owner didn't take their excuses and gave them the silver metal._

_Jaehyun went to Yangyang as he raises his hand for a high five, when Yangyang reaches out Jaehyun then changes his hand in 'scissors'. Yangyang scrunches up his nose at that feeling a small bitterness in his body as he watches them run away._

_' MEMORY GAME - REMEMBER WHICH HOUSE SANTA WENT INTO '_

_Jaehyun remembers a lot of information when given so this game won't be a Biggy but Yuta doubts it since he was up against Jaemin, who Haechan describes him as a master mind. Jaemin remembers everything from past and future ( **hint ;)**_ _)_

_Xiaojun doesn't know what will happen, even though this game was suppose to be simple and it was suppose to be fair somehow it was intense, everyone was there to watch Jaehyun vs Jaemin._

_Mark and Hendery arrived to the venue later on but got to see, Yangyang and Haechan tried to help Jaemin cheat but instead was shushed by the owner, Xiaojun and Yuta watches Jaehyun as they both were amazed that Jaemin was calm and collected like how Jaehyun is, this will defintely be a long night._

_' The Santa went through green, red, yellow's house then flew to purple's house, what was the first house he went to? ' The game machine said._

_Jaehyun picked green, Jaemin picked green. It was easy at first but since there was many colors in a sentence it was getting much more harder when the sentences get longer._

_' The Santa went through purple, pink, black's house then flew to orange's house, what were the two houses Santa went to first? '_

_Jaehyun and Jaemin both picked green and purple._

_' The Santa went through orange, cyan, yellow's house, which color was repeated? '  
_

_Jaehyun thought about it for a moment before choosing yellow but on the other hand Jaemin chose purple, Jaemin's machine turned red as in the game was over and Jaehyun's turned green as in he won the game._

_Xiaojun and Yuta screeches as they ran towards Jaehyun to hug him tightly, Yangyang and Haechan walked towards Jaemin as they scold him that it was yellow and he shouldn't be distracted, Mark and Hendery just claps while laughing._

_\--_

_After playing games they stopped by the fish tank booth, where they just watch fishes and write onto the mini chalkboard beside the tank to write a message to the fishes or wish everyone a Merry Christmas, there wasn't a lot of people there but mostly kids which Xiaojun is one of them when he crouches down beside them as he watches the fish swim around the decorated castle and the LED light's around it as it flickers Christmas colors, the kids laughs and claps when the owner of the booth shows them cool tricks from the fishes, Xiaojun laughs alongside them._

_Yuta and Jaehyun just watches Xiaojun from a far admiring the younger as he plays with the fishes, even if Xiaojun was childish at time they still appreciate him when at his cutest._

_"I'm proud of you, Jae" Yuta said placing Jaehyun's arm around his shoulder as they watch Xiaojun fondly, Jaehyun looks down at the older and manages to crack a smile "I'm proud of you too" Jaehyun replies, Yuta then kisses Jaehyun's cheek as he ran to Xiaojun acting like everything didn't happen._

_"Oh hey, Yuta! Look what I got from the owner!" Xiaojun said standing up as he shows off his goldfish keychain "Aw, it's cute and tiny.. like you" said Yuta as he puckers his lips for a kiss but instead was kissed by Jaehyun, Xiaojun blushes at the sight then squeals "You like watching others kiss don't you, Dong Xiao? So naughty" Jaehyun said pulling both them by the waist "Shut up! All I wanted to do is show you my goldfish keychain and now it suddenly turned into voyeurism!" Xiaojun exclaims causing Yuta to laugh out loud Jaehyun then follows._

_"Sorry, Dejunie, we know you want kisses too" Yuta said kissing Xiaojun passionately, after Yuta Jaehyun then kisses the younger but it was more aggressive and deeper turning it into a heated make out session._

_Good thing they were in the washrooms and not in front of those children at the fishing booth or else they'll be shamed._

_\--_

_Jaehyun slips his tongue into Xiaojun's mouth as both of their tongues dances while Yuta is nibbling and biting onto Xiaojun's ears, the younger flinches when he felt cold hands travel up his chest he then flutters his eyes to see it was Jaehyun's hands and Yuta was the one who was against his back as he tries pulling down his pants, Xiaojun pushes Jaehyun away trying to catch his breath. "Wait.. we can't do it here.." Xiaojun said as he buries his face into Jaehyun's nape._

_"Oh really, Dejunie? Then why were you just humping my leg earlier? You know.. nobody has to know.." Yuta said whispering into XIaojun's ear making them redder than Xiaojun's face, the younger was a total mess, hair all over the place, crooked glasses. Jaehyun proceeds to take off Xiaojun's shirt leaving him with a turtleneck and unzipped jeans._

_"Not here.. please.." Xiaojun said voice cracking as he felt himself throb against Yuta's leg, when they got the sign that he wanted to go home they stopped, cleaning up Xiaojun from the mess they created._

_Jaehyun never gave him his own shirt back but Xiaojun still looks fresh and new._

_When they called Hendery and Mark that they wanted to go home, Hendery called his parents to pick them up._

_\--_

_Inside the car was playing 'GROWL By EXO' which was an unusual song to play in midnight but since Hendery's parents were that type of parents nobody could blame them._

_Xiaojun fell asleep on Jaehyun's shoulder as he was carried by him so he was now in his lap while holding Yuta's hand, Jaehyun coos at Xiaojun's quiet snores when he'd finally slip into his slumber, Yuta stares at Xiaojun the whole time._

_\--_

_When they arrived home Jaehyun couldn't careless that his flight was tomorrow morning he wanted to be with Xiaojun and Yuta when he leaves, or probably not?_

_Jaehyun then calls his parents that he'll cancel the flight and he'll be moving in with them, Yuta listens in their conversation while Xiaojun was sleeping in his room, after the call Jaehyun smiles flashing his charming dimples "They said yes to moving and they already cancelled it immediately" Jaehyun said as he got up to stretch alongside Yuta who hugged his torso "I'm so happy to be with you again, Jae." Yuta said murmuring into him, Jaehyun laughs lowly as his chest raises._

_"And I'm sure, Xiaojun will be as well, now we have to take a bath" Jaehyun suggests but Yuta shook his head "In the morning, I'm tired, even if we all smell like dog shit" Yuta said dragging Jaehyun into his room where Xiaojun was laying peacefully on the bed "And Xiaojun will be lonely" Yuta adds, Jaehyun just nods as he closes the door behind them._

* * *


	9. Playground kings pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're proud of you, Yuta" Said Xiaojun as he places a kiss onto the sleeping Japanese's temple, Jaehyun just smiles as he hops down from the planform leaving Yuta and Xiaojun on the slide "I'll catch you" Jaehyun said as he reaches his hands out. "Are you sure you can carry both of us?" Xiaojun said bringing Yuta onto his lap, Jaehyun nods while he goes on his tippy toes, "Thanks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's the second last chapter, im super sad... but please dont blame me for the title i couldnt think of anything else ;( this is ONLY a YuJaeXiao chapter because their cute and i love them.  
> anyways enjoy!

* * *

_"Oh you're awake, Dejunie" Said Yuta as Xiaojun wakes up to him in his arms, it seems like it was still midnight,_

_Xiaojun could hear someone filling up the tub as he was placed into the heated water, at first he wanted to sleep but it wasn't good to sleep inside a tub especially when you're surrounded by your boyfriends and you don't know what they'll do so Xiaojun is now fully awake._

_The first thing he saw was Jaehyun in front of him naked and him leaning against Yuta who was naked as well,_ Shit now I'm in a tub full of hotties, _thought Xiaojun who wished his boyfriends could hear his thoughts right now "Oh you're awake, Dong Xiao" Jaehyun said as he stopped squirting shampoo onto his palm, Yuta then turns to fully see Xiaojun's face instead of his back "It's still midnight but since Jaehyun was nagging me that we should take a bath we both agreed to do it while you were asleep" Yuta said as he wraps his arms around Xiaojun so he wouldn't fall forward when he decides to sleep again._

_"I'm surprised that he still wanted to bathe when he was clearly horny" Yuta then adds making Xiaojun giggle sleepily and Jaehyun to throw water at the older "Hey! You're making a mess in here!" Yuta practically shouting in Xiaojun's ear causing the younger to shift his head onto the left since Yuta was being so loud, Jaehyun stops to rub the shampoo onto Xiaojun's hair "Close your eyes, Dong Xiao" Jaehyun orders and Xiaojun does._

_"When we're done do you want to go to the park? Dejunie?" Yuta asked but Xiaojun didn't say anything since he was about to fall asleep but he nods despite being tired, Yuta then hums in agreement but Jaehyun glares at him "Yuta, he's tired, let him rest" Jaehyun suggests "No, I want to spend all day with Dejunie" Yuta protests causing Jaehyun to roll his eyes as he pours water onto Xiaojun's hair, ruffling it so all the shampoo is off._

_\--_

_Xiaojun then wakes up to Yuta carrying him onto his back as they head up a hill, Xiaojun doesn't mind it but when they reached the top he was dropped onto a bench._

_"Be more careful, Yuta! You could've hurt Dong Xiao there!" Jaehyun said as he kisses Xiaojun's cheeks, Yuta just stares at them. When they were finished bathing Xiaojun they changed the younger into his own clothes, baggy black sweat pants, grey oversized hoodie and Jaehyun's jacket since he noticed that the younger was shivering when they were heading up the hill so he offered his jacket to Xiaojun plus was wearing his vans and fuzzy white socks so his stomach won't hurt from cold feet._

_Now when Xiaojun was fully awake he observes his surroundings despite the darkness, a small park with a sandbox beside it and trail leading down the hill and two benches beside them, from what Xiaojun see it's like any other park, nothing suspicious._

_**A montage of them being children :,) - Annie**_

_Monkey bars,_

_Jaehyun lifts up Yuta onto his shoulders as he stood up, Yuta grips onto Jaehyun's hair as if he was gonna rip it off but Jaehyun was unbothered by it "Let me down, Jae! I'm not that short-" Before Yuta could finish Jaehyun trips and falls onto the ground alongside Yuta who quickly grabs onto on of the bars, Xiaojun laughs out loud until Yuta climbs closer to the younger making him fall onto the ground as well, Yuta then releases his grip as he checks up on Xiaojun who dramatically cries "Look at what you done, Yuta!" Jaehyun plays along, teasing Yuta, "I didn't mean to, Dejunie, are you okay? Do you need a kiss on your boo boo?" Yuta said smirking as he patted Xiaojun's ass causing the youngest to screech and run away._

_Seesaw,_

_Xiaojun stood there as he thinks about whose lap he'll sit on, Yuta's or Jaehyun's._

_It was a hard choice especially when their thighs are both comfortable to sit on but since Yuta carried him too much today he decides to go on Jaehyun's lap, not because it was more thick, it was because to make it fair, Xiaojun proceeds to hop onto Jaehyun's lap having a small moan escape his mouth "Jae! We are at a park please respect the kids childhoods!" Yuta shouts as his side of the seesaw rises up from Jaehyun's weight plus XIaojun's, Jaehyun proceeds to push his feet up from the ground causing Xiaojun to grip onto Jaehyun's fingers as they rise up, he felt Jaehyun's legs cradle the youngest's hips to let him stay in place. Yuta stares at them for a moment before pushing himself up making their side immediately fall down making the younger cry out, "Yuta!" Xiaojun said as he braces himself for the fall causing the two older laugh._

_Sandbox,_

_After a tiring session of fighting who's top, Jaehyun won, they headed to the small sandbox with a castle molded bucket and a scooper inside the sand, Jaehyun sits down cross legged, Yuta sat down pulling Xiaojun into his lap "Guys.. why am I always on your guys' laps? It's not even Christmas yet" Xiaojun murmurs as he hid his face into Yuta's nape in pure embarrassment "Oh? Dong Xiao, you want to sit on our laps in Christmas? Such a naughty boy.." Jaehyun said smirking as he glances at Yuta to see his reaction and he was smirking as well but Xiaojun notices "Okay both of you stop it! Let's just.." Xiaojun wiggles out of Yuta's grasp to write in ' YUTA ❤ XIAOJUN ❤ JAEHYUN ' into the sand as he stood up admiring his work "Now your turn" Xiaojun said running off to the slide._

_Flashback -_

Recess, 

Xiaojun ran and ran to reach the finish line, he wanted to see everyone cheering for him and confetti thrown at him when he crosses it and definitely want Yuta beside him.

He wants to hear praises, compliments, and see himself on top of the playground to let everyone know that he finally made it to the top and not always been left behind.

But,

then he looks up, to see a grade above him on the castle with their group and him on the ground with a bleeding knee with Yuta surrounding him and another figure but he couldn't recognize who because of the tears gathering at the brim, Xiaojun never thought that he was so weak until now. He was crying over a wounded knee and over a stupid playground game, he should've played with Jaehyun, a classmate of his, instead of playing with the bigger kids, it wasn't Yuta's fault for becoming their friends but it was Xiaojun's fault for even trusting them especially when he was warned lots by Jaehyun.

"Are you okay, Dejunie?!" Yuta said as he accidently touches his bleeding wound making him wail in agony "No no! I want.. I want my Mommy and Dada!" Xiaojun said as he pulls onto Yuta's shirt like his life was depending on it "I'm so sorry, Dejunie, Jae, can a teacher! Why are you just standing there?!" Was the last thing Xiaojun heard before passing out right then and there.

Xiaojun felt pathetic, how could he not suck it up and hold back his tears instead of crying like a baby? How could Yuta become friends with a total cry baby? He's pathetic and doesn't deserve Yuta's kindness,

"Dejunie? Are you feeling okay?" Yuta said in a concerned tone

"No.. no.. Yuyu.. I'm so sorry for being a cry baby.. I don't know how you can become my friend after all the trouble I caused you.."

"Dejunie, it's okay, I'm here for you and you know that. Why would I become your friend then? I don't care if you're a cry baby, it's normal to cry and it's okay because you're hurt, don't hide you're feelings"

"Thank you, Yuyu, I don't know what I'll do without you.."

"Anytime, we don't need to rule the park since you already ruled my heart."

_\- End of Flashback_

_Slide,_

_Xiaojun flutters his eyes open when Jaehyun had said his names more than once, he sees that Jaehyun was kneeling down at the slide he was at with Yuta on his shoulder closing his eyes slowly "Oh, Yuta's falling asleep already, uh I guess we should go?" Jaehyun suggest, Xiaojun just nods as he places Yuta's head into his lap so his neck won't be stiff tomorrow, the two that were awake took a while to make a move since they were admiring Yuta fondly._

_"We're proud of you, Yuta" Said Xiaojun as he places a kiss onto the sleeping Japanese's temple, Jaehyun just smiles as he hops down from the planform leaving Yuta and Xiaojun on the slide "I'll catch you" Jaehyun said as he reaches his hands out. "Are you sure you can carry both of us?" Xiaojun said bringing Yuta onto his lap, Jaehyun nods while he goes on his tippy toes, "Thanks" - "You're welcome, by the way do you want me to carry Yuta or you can do it?" - "Since he did so much for me today I think I have the strength to do it" - "Good luck" - "Yeah yeah"_

_\--_

_When they arrived home the first thing Xiaojun does was flop onto the bed with Yuta on top of him, Jaehyun sighs at the sight "So.. are we going to sleep on the couch?" Xiaojun hums in agreement as he shifts over his body so now he's facing Yuta while he was on his chest, Xiaojun wants to take off his hoodie since it was so hot but he was too sleepy to do one more thing so he let's himself sweat until Jaehyun helps him out with Yuta and took off his hoodie for him._

_Jaehyun then snuggles against them as he pulls the blanket over them "Goodnight, Dong Xiao, Yuta" jaehyun said as he falls asleep immediately, "Goodnight" Xiaojun said sleepily._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was a short chapter i was very busy today


	10. White Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you visited my place just to flirt with my boyfriend?" Xiaojun said as he gave Hendery the stinky look that he gives when he's annoyed, "Uh yeah? Or you guys are open?" Hendery said with dripping hair as it was currently raining, Xiaojun rolls his eyes at Hendery from his stupid ideas but he had to admit, he kind of liked him before or maybe now.
> 
> "Let him in, Babe! He looks cute!" Yuta said across the room causing Hendery to pout at the shorter Chinese boy, Xiaojun huffs "Fine, but be grateful Yuta likes cute guys, now get your ass inside!" 
> 
> Hendery hugs Xiaojun dampening his sweater as he ran into the house creating a pool of water onto the rug that Xiaojun just bought, Hendery turns around grinning at Xiaojun who furrows his eyebrows "What?" 
> 
> "You called me cute" Hendery replies quickly having Yuta chuckle out loud
> 
> "Yeah I did so what? My boyfriend likes you anyways"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Just sit down goddamnit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is the last chapter and im so sad but i'll make a Christmas special because I love them all and i think yunna is missing them as well, this is fluff everything fluff.  
> anyways enjoy!!!!

* * *

_The warm air brushes against Xiaojun's cheeks when he wakes up to the smell of crisped bread,_

_It was a busy day especially for Jaehyun who had to go back to his work because he wanted the extra payment for moving in, Yuta quit his job long ago and Xiaojun is finding a job after his exams. Right now Xiaojun is almost done his studies and just need to finish them with at least 100% to pass college, Yuta and Jaehyun passed college way ahead of Xiaojun since Xiaojun failed the first time which made Xiaojun improve his skills in learning._

_"Morning, Dejunie" Said Yuta across the room, Xiaojun takes a moment to get up but when he does the first thing he does is stare at Yuta who was shirtless, showing off his navel piercing and his toned abs, his black jogging pants almost slipping off his slim waist slightly showing his grey underwear, messy hair into a ponytail with octopus clipping onto his bangs,_ Wow I never knew Yuta was this hot until now, _Xiaojun thought to himself as he got up to be greeted by Yuta's muscular arms around the younger's waist "Morning, Yuta, where's Jaehyun?" Xiaojun asked placing a morning kiss onto Yuta's jaw as he wiggles out of his grasp to swaying into the kitchen._

_Yuta turns around on his heels as he walks casually into the kitchen "He's covering for someone in his work, he'll be back in midnight so me and you will be spending the whole day together" Yuta said with a smile, Xiaojun smiles small and Yuta notices "You don't want to bond?" Yuta then said with a frown, he was obviously teasing but Xiaojun didn't get the motto "No! I want to but don't you think you'll be missing Jaehyun?" Xiaojun said with a smirk, reverse, Yuta then scoffs as he sits beside Xiaojun "Me? Miss Jae? Crazy!" Xiaojun just laughs at Yuta's sarcasm._

_\--_

_"Ugh raining all day?" Bull shit" Yuta said throwing his phone onto the couch as he took off his jacket, Xiaojun just stares at his phone and back up at the older "Aren't you happy that you're staying inside?" Xiaojun said causing the older to gag at the comment "Stay inside? I want to do something active rather then staying inside the house because of some rain shower!" Xiaojun rolls his eyes "Why don't you exercise in here?" Xiaojun suggests "In here? No space and plus it'll smell like sweat" Yuta replies as he hops onto the couch placing himself beside Xiaojun._

_Xiaojun felt bad he knows that Yuta hates staying inside and doing nothing especially when it rains, he can't workout in the basement since it's now Jaehyun's room and Jaehyun is very defensive with his belongings even if it was someone he knew they'll have to ask or knock onto Jaehyun's door to get in but if nobody is there they had to wait until he came back home, it was always a rule in the house, unlike Yuta and Xiaojun they don't mind anyone snooping around their rooms for a while in they aren't home which is what Jaehyun hates the most._

_"Plus it's going to snow tonight and it's heavy rain" Yuta adds as he turned on the TV for Xiaojun, the younger just nods "Well, what activities do you like to do when you're inside?" Yuta smirks at that comment from Xiaojun but the brunette doesn't know why, "Dejunie" Yuta replies and Xiaojun whips his head to face the older slightly tilting it like a small puppy "Why don't we do an activity called se-" Before Yuta had said anything Xiaojun's phone rings making the older groan as he sinks into the couch going back onto his phone._

_"Hello? Hendery? What's up?"  
"Oh dude! Can we visit there? Parents are out and Mark has band class" _

_"Oh uh let me ask Yuta.."_

_Xiaojun turns to Yuta to see his answer, Yuta just nods as if he doesn't know what he asked "Uh he said yes" - "Cool! I'll go there in 15" - "Sure" Xiaojun hangs up, the younger then sat back as they watched the movie Yuta put on as the older wraps his shoulder around the younger and pulls the blanket over them._

_"You're going four way route, Dejunie?" Yuta said in a hushed tone causing the younger to whine "Stop! I never said anything about that!" Xiaojun shot back and Yuta smiles "Sorry, Dejunie"_

_\--_

_Dancing in the rain,_

_( Today's weather is perfect, it's the usual rain, but this time somehow we're  
Walking up and then we started talking  
Falling into a moist city, romantic  
From front to back, sometimes up and down  
Slipping with you )_

_Yuta slips his arms around Xiaojun's waist while the younger's were around his neck as they start to sway back and forth,_

_( Dive over this city again  
A little boom boom, my heart is vroom vroom, hey  
It reaches the stage where we can't control it, what  
You and I hold each other  
Raindrops on the back of our hands  
Down, down, down, baby  
Down, down, down, down, yeah  
Walking side by side, raindrops on the streets  
Round, round, round  
I don't mind if we stand out a little )_

_Xiaojun hums a tone when Yuta's begins to spin him not caring if they're a mess and dampened,_

_( A vague gaze  
An increasing slow motion, I stay still  
Open your arms, hoo )_

_Yuta looks down at Xiaojun as he pulls him back into his arms, they fall into each other gazes and melt into the heated kiss amongst the cold weather,_

_( Dancing in the rain  
Drip drop, we're all wet  
Walking up, walking down  
We wander the streets, baby  
Singing in the rain  
Drip drop, we're more colorful  
Looking up, looking down  
At every street passed  
You and me, drip drop )_

_They begin to jump around and hop into puddles as the rain get's stronger and stronger, the thunder hiding their laughter and lightning brightening up the neighborhood only Yuta and Xiaojun were seen._

_( Aw, an ordinary hi, the same vibe  
I didn't notice but now I'm realizing that  
We're very similar, we're becoming alike  
And before we know it, we're seeping into each other  
I can't move, sometimes I can't handle it  
Heavy rain on me, you become rain )_

_Yuta then spins Xiaojun, the younger looses his balance as he falls down onto the puddle but before a big splash creates Yuta catches him right in time leaving both of them kissing under the darkened midnight sky and rain._

_\--_

_After they finished drying off and having a hot shower they both went back into the living to continue their movie called ' DANCING IN THE RAIN' created by Yangyang's mom, Doyoung and a little help with their direction crew, New Culture Technology, it was already the hot trend on Neoflix ever since it came out, since everyone was busy on that day when it came out Xiaojun couldn't watch the movie but good thing it was still trending in Neoflix because if it wasn't then Yuta wouldn't have saw it until now._

_Actually, Jaehyun wanted to see it as well but he was called in for a shift and Yuta doesn't use Neoflix that much anymore but good thing it was raining today or Xiaojun will never recreated a scene from 'DANCING IN THE RAIN' from all the spoiler scenes from online._

_The movie begins._

_\--_

_"That was such a dramatic scene" Yuta said scoffing making the younger hush him as the conflict of the movie comes into the storyline "Hush! I think this is the good part!" Xiaojun said as he leans forward causing the older to roll his eyes and the younger saw despite the darkness around them "Oh so Jay and Jun's scene wasn't good enough?!" Yuta shouts causing the brunette to whip his head towards the older "Okay but they're only the second couple and plus Charlie and Tay was on screen!" Xiaojun shot back having the older roll his eyes again._

_They bickered the whole time until it ends._

_"No way it ended like that!" Xiaojun said taking the last tissue out of the box "I told you that Jay and Jun were a better couple! I'm happy they di-" Before Yuta could continue he was thrown at with a pillow full of Xiaojun's tears "How could you! They deserve happiness even if they did something wrong!" Xiaojun said sobbing into the tissue, Yuta scurries away from Xiaojun "What?! They both almost killed each other at one point!" Yuta said as he gives Xiaojun another box of tissues before he whines and complaints to Yuta that he's a bad boyfriend for fighting with him about a stupid movie._

_"Thanks.." Xiaojun said wiping his redden eyes as it begins to swollen "Tsk.. you should thank that Jay and Jun stopped the from time travelling at the same time" Yuta said pinching the bridge of his nose as it seems like he got a headache from the thought "Yeah but still.. Tay did it to save him!" Xiaojun said in between his sobs and sniffles. Yuta hates seeing Xiaojun like this so he had to drop the topic and actually be a comforting boyfriend "Come here you big baby, you need a nap" Yuta said pulling Xiaojun into his lap even though Xiaojun's refuses "No nap.." Xiaojun said slouching as he places his head onto the Japanese's shoulder._

_They both stayed in that position until Xiaojun stops his hiccups and sniffles which was a very long time especially when Xiaojun just watched the movie moments ago._

_\--_

_After they cleaned up the space around them they chilled together when waiting for Jaehyun or at least Hendery who said will be there in 15 minutes but it's been like an hour already but they don't mind anyone being late expect Jaehyun because he owes both of them hours of cuddles and endless affection._

_Ding dong x3_

_"I'll go get it" Xiaojun said as he stood up from his spot receiving a_ _smack on the ass from Yuta making the younger throw the pillow he was sitting on at Yuta who caught it in time,_

_Xiaojun opens the door revealing Hendery who was grinning a little too much "Hey." said Xiaojun "Is Yuta here?" Hendery asked not even saying a hello which made Xiaojun a little pissed off at the fact that Hendery was gonna flirt with his boyfriend in front of him AND already has a boyfriend?!_ Hendery is crazy, _Xiaojun thought to himself._

_"So you visited my place just to flirt with my boyfriend?" Xiaojun said as he gave Hendery the stinky look that he gives when he's annoyed, "Uh yeah? Or you guys are open?" Hendery said with dripping hair as it was currently raining, Xiaojun rolls his eyes at Hendery from his stupid ideas but he had to admit, he kind of liked him before or maybe now._

_"Let him in, Babe! He looks cute!" Yuta said across the room causing Hendery to pout at the shorter Chinese boy, Xiaojun huffs "Fine, but be grateful Yuta likes cute guys, now get your ass inside!"_

_Hendery hugs Xiaojun dampening his sweater as he ran into the house creating a pool of water onto the rug that Xiaojun just bought, Hendery turns around grinning at Xiaojun who furrows his eyebrows "What?"_

_"You called me cute" Hendery replies quickly having Yuta chuckle out loud_

_"Yeah I did so what? My boyfriend likes you anyways"_

_"What?"_

_"Just sit down goddamnit!"_

_Hendery said in between them awkwardly placing his hand onto their thighs "Have you guys seen DANCING IN THE RAIN??" Said Hendery and the couple nods "Isn't Mark already at home by this time?" Xiaojun said with a hint of annoyance in his tone but Hendery obviously hasn't noticed yet "Who's your favorite couple?" Hendery said completely ignoring Xiaojun's question which made Yuta chuckle "I love Jay and Jun, they were the power couple of this whole entire movie, I'm so disappointed they didn't appear so much when the time travelling happened" Yuta said ginning at the sound of Xiaojun being displeasured "Oh I love that couple as well! But I'm rooting for Anderson and Henry, even if they only appeared in the beginning and the end they were so cute together" Hendery replies "What about you, Xiaojun?"_

_"Charlie and Tay" Xiaojun said as he crosses his arms knowing that they will judge him for his poor choices "What? I thought you were smarter than that, Xiaojun!" - "I know right!"_ That's it! I can't believe that Hendery insults me when I let him in our house and my own boyfriend agreeing with him when he literally comforted me earlier?! The audacity... _Xiaojun said to himself._

_"I can't believe you like them! Anderson cheated on Henry when they were on their first anniversary and Henry forgave him for what?! I thought you were smarter than that! And Jay and Jun?! If they didn't tell Tay to time travel at midnight then Charlie would've been alive and everyone has a happy ending! You two are oblivious! Cannot believe that you like a couple that made the main couple die together plus have their future child killed!"_

_XIaojun snaps back as he catches his breath before the doorbell rings._

_Yuta stands up to open the door revealing Jaehyun and Mark_

_"Oh you work together?!"_

_"No Yuta, Mark texted me to pick him up since Hendery hasn't answered him"_

_When Hendery heard that he turns his head to see an angry Mark but a cute one_

_"Hendery?! Why are you here?!" Mark said throwing his heavy bag at the younger causing him to screech "Ouch! I'm sorry Markie, I wanted to discuss with them which couple they liked from DANCING IN THE RAIN" Hendery said putting up his hands for mercy but since Mark is a kind hearted person he forgives him and runs towards the younger to kiss his nose over the couch causing Xiaojun to furrow his brows._

_"Oh by the way I love Charlie and Tay" Mark said pulling away causing Hendery and Yuta to gasp "WHAT?!" they both said almost sounding like one person, Xiaojun's face lit up as he stood up to hug Mark "Oh my god! I love them too! They were the endgame!" - "Duh, from the first scene I knew Tay was whipped for Charlie!"_

_Jaehyun was left confused._

_\--_

_After everyone left and it was only Yuta, Xiaojun, and Jaehyun,_

_They hanged out at Xiaojun's room this time since they always went to Yuta's room and since Jaehyun's room is not available at the moment._

_"Oh wow! Come here!" Xiaojun said as he gestures them to look out the window to see the first snow that they'll spend the season together, when nobody comes Xiaojun then pouts at them when he sees them looking through a small book "What's this, Dejunie?" Yuta said flipping the pages to show baby photos of him and some with Yuta in it._

_"It's a scrap book I made.." Xiaojun said walking towards his bed as he blushes at the pictures, they were hilarious, Jaehyun laughs at one of them, it was when Xiaojun and Yuta had their first ever sleep over and Taeil took a picture of them when they were cuddling. It was cute for Jaehyun but for Yuta and Xiaojun it was embarrassed since they were both butt naked at that time._

_"Oh? Why does it say 'Ending'?" Yuta said flipping to a yellow page and followers surrounding an ending frame with 'Ending' written at the bottom with black ink._

_"Since my whole life was with the people I love before I wanted to end it with the ones I love now, I remember you Jaehyun from the things you said, I remember everything. So I hope I both impressed you with my skills of scrap booking and the skills of remembering your future soulmate because you two are my endgames." Xiaojun said picking up his camera as he raises it up, both Yuta and Jaehyun looks up to pose._

_"Say 'cheese!' "_

_Before Xiaojun could click the button, Yuta and Jaehyun both kissed one of Xiaojun's cheeks._

_FLASH!_

_\--_

_"Guys.." Xiaojun said gluing the picture into the flowered frame "Did we impress you?" Yuta said as he watches Xiaojun pout alongside Jaehyun who was cooing at his cuteness._

_"Yeah, you impressed me"_

* * *

**_By: Annie (@doiezenni on Twitter)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! It's the end of this fic...i'm super sad it ended like that but I hope you all enjoyed reading it and 'Dancing in the rain' is a HUGE spoiler for the next fic that yuuna will be writing, anyways please watch out for more fics from me and yuuna!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and hits! I appreciate you all 💚

**Author's Note:**

> Annie's twitter: @doiezenni ✨


End file.
